Best
by b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b0r3d
Summary: Reese and Alex become friends quickly at Summer Slam. They go to each others houses, they go to the same school, they even call each other "Best"! Best friends forever. ReesexOC
1. Summer Slam Helps My Life A Bit

**Yo, I just recently started watching Malcolm in the Middle a few months ago and I seriously regret not watching it before :). So, I guess I might make this little fanfic about Reese and a girl.**

**Reese POV**

"Dewey, give me the remote," I ordered. "No," Dewey said defiantly.

"Dewey, _**give me the remote," **_I commanded. "NO! Why don't you just go to your stupid wrestling thing!" he shouted.

"That's it!" I yelled as I tackled him off the couch and we wrestled a bit and I started pounding him.

"Reese, get off him!" shouted Malcolm. I got up and spilled soda on his homework.

"Ah, Reese! You idiot, that was my homework!" screamed Malcolm.

"Sorr--," Malcolm cut me off, "You know what, Reese? Just go to Summer Slam by yourself! You're such an idiot! I can't believe you even made it into high school!"

Malcolm huffed and slammed the door. Well, jeez, he sure knows how to make a guy feel bad.

Ah, man, that hurts. I'm not a total idiot, I'm just not that bright. And I'm smart at some things, or something. I walked out the door sadly.

Who was going to Summer Slam with me then? I have two tickets and there's no one else I can go with. I have no friends.

Malcolm's right, I am an idiot. I don't have any friends, I'm straight F's, and no girlfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I'm 17 with no girlfriend and no friends.

Heh, can you call that pathetic or what? I hitched a ride to the Staples Center and took my seat as Summer Slam started. I'm actually pretty early. I got some popcorn and soda and waited.

I'm so stupid-looking. I'm sitting here, with my head down, eating popcorn. No wonder no girl likes me.

As people started coming in, someone sat by me. I had a seat at the end of the row, so only one person was sitting next to me.

I paid no attention the person. Summer Slam started and I looked up a bit and I saw Triple H up there. Man, I wish Malcolm were here. He loves Triple H.

I hate to say this, but my family is my only friends. The person next to me hit me with his elbow as he stood up and cheered.

"Dude, watch it!" I said to him. "Him" turned around and I was caught off-guard. "Him" was a girl! She had red layered hair with black streaks in it. Her hair looked natural, so red must be her real hair-color. It's not orange red, it's blood-red.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just pumped, he's one of my favorite wrestlers!" she said as she whooped again. She looked about my age too.

"You like wrestling?" I asked skeptically. She sat back down again and said, "Yeah, why not? And who doesn't?" She saw my skeptic look and sighed, "Oh, don't tell me you're one of those sexist boys who think girls are all skirts and pink?"

"Well, I think you just changed my mind," I said. Oh, that was a bad comeback. Now, she's gonna stop talking to me.

To my surprise, she laughed. She actually laughed at something I said?

"Well, that's good. Hey, this is my favorite tag team, Shawn Michaels and Triple H, D-Generation X, what about you?" she asked as she saw Shawn Michaels' entrance.

"You took them already," I said. She laughed again. I am on a roll tonight. I wonder what's making her laugh so much. What if there's something on my face? Stop panicking, it'll make you look stupid.

"I also like Rey Mysterio," I said. "Oh, cool. Hey, I'm Alex, what's your name?" she asked.

What's your name? What's your name, dammit? Ah, ah, Reese! Yeah, my name's Reese!

"I'm Reese!" I accidentally shouted out. Everyone turned to look at me while Alex was laughing loudly.

"Yeah, buddy, nice to know," snorted some fat guy. "S-sorry," I stammered.

I looked towards Alex. "Haha, well, Reese, you sure know how to make someone laugh!"

"Heh, thanks!" I grinned. "Oh, that's better. When I came in, you were looking pretty down," she said all concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing," I said sheepishly as I looked back towards the ring. Great, I already showed her my wimpy side. She's gonna make fun of me and leave.

"Oh, come on. Tell me something," said Alex. I looked up at the roof. She blocked my vision with her pretty face.

"Come on, Reese," she said while pinching my cheeks. We started laughing.

"Whoo!" yelled a fat dude next to her. When he raised his arms up, he spilled soda on Alex's shirt.

"Dude! I just bought this shirt!" said Alex while glaring. "Really? That's too bad, toots. Why don't you buy something girlier?" asked the fat guy while grabbing her arm. I was about to stand up too, when Alex said something bad-ass.

"Why don't you suck dick, fat-ass!" she yelled as she punched him square in the face. Everyone, including DX, turned to look at us.

I looked at the big-screen and it showed me, Alex, and the fat guy. He was bleeding. "Hey, what's going on up there?" asked Shawn Michaels. (Yeah, I know, they wouldn't really talk to them, but this is my story and anything and everything can happen. Oh, look Miley Cyrus humping a tree!)

"YOU BITCH!" fattie screamed as he was about to punch her. I got in between them and took the punch.

"Reese!" Alex shouted as I fell into my seat. "Take this, fat-ass!" Alex grunted as she kicked him all the way up in the chin.

"Sweet Chin Music, Shawn, Sweet Chin Music!" she chanted really loudly. HBK heard this and grinned.

"You go, girl!" he said. Everyone cheered. The big-screen cut back to HBK and Triple H as Alex came over to me.

"Are you okay, Reese?" she asked worriedly. I nodded. "No, you're not, come on, we're getting you cleaned up," she said as she dragged me to the guys bathroom.

"What are you doing in the guys bathroom?" I asked her. "What? You wouldn't like it in the girls, would you?" she asked as she wet a paper towel and dabbed at my eye.

"Ow!" I yelped as it stung. I noticed what she was wearing for the first time. She was wearing those neon green Jeff Hardy ripped arm thingies on her arm. She had a black shirt that had John Cena featured on it.

She was wearing black cargos like Jeff Hardy's and neon green and black Vans. She had a hat that looked like John Cena's and dog tag necklace. She had DX wristbands.

Her shirt had brown soda spilt on it. "Oh, don't be a baby, it's just a black eye," she said as she helped me.

Some guys gave us weird looks when they entered the stalls. "There, that should do it," she said and we walked back to our seats.

"Take a picture!" she said as she pulled out her camera. We pressed our cheeks together and she took the picture looking down at us.

We took pictures of the wrestlers and there was one picture of us laughing like crazy.

When Summer Slam was over, Alex walked with me out of the Staples Center.

"Hahaha! Jeez, Reese, you're so freaking funny! You are possibly the funniest friend I've ever had," she said as she snorted.

"I'm your friend?" I asked incredulously. She stared at me and blinked. "Why? Do you not want to be?" she asked as if she were hurt.

Ah, Reese you messed up! "No! No! I want to be your friend, it's just--, I'm gonna sound pathetic," I said.

"What is it, Reese?" she asked with a grin spreading across her face. Her sparkly green eyes glowed with excitement.

"Well, it's just--, I've never had a friend before. There, I said it," I said and turned away from her.

"Really? Me neither. Well, I mean, I've had a few guy friends, but they all moved away, and all the girls didn't like me," she said while kicking a rock.

We were walking on the highway. Yeah, I've done weirder things.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm your friend. I'm never gonna let you get hurt!" I declared while putting my fist onto my chest.

She laughed and said, "Same with you. Best friends forever?" She held out her hand.

"Forever," I agreed as I shook it and it turned into a hug.

"So, what was your problem before?" she asked while putting her hands in her pockets.

"It's kind of embarrassing," I said in a nervous chuckle. She stopped me and pinched my cheeks.

"You have really chubby cheeks. Now, you wouldn't want to lose them by over-pinching, would you?" she threatened. I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on, best friends, remember?" she asked hopefully. I sighed and told my story.

"Well, Malcolm's probably just heated. Let him cool down. I bet he didn't mean it," she reassured.

"Well, maybe not," I said nostalgically. "Well, what about you?" I asked her. Man, I'm talking to her like I've known her forever.

How did it get so easy talking to girls? "Uh, well, my parents are happily married. I have a little sister and an older sister. My brother's in college and I have a grown Great Pyrenees and a puppy Great Pyrenees."

"Oh, cool, I've always wanted a dog!" I exclaimed. "Really? Wanna come over?" she asked as we hit my street.

I haven't noticed it, but we walked all the way home from the Staples Center. Time flew right by. Having friends is fun.

"Sure, mind if I crash, cuz I don't think I'd like to go back yet," I said. "Oh, yeah, sure, I have an extra bed in my room."

"You sure your parents won't mind? Most parents in the neighborhood don't like me much," I said sadly.

"Well, not mine. I just moved here a week ago to watch Summer Slam, and because my parents got a new job. They're not really strict. They just want their kids to live life to the fullest," she said happily.

"Wow, my parents suck, but yours are awesome!" I said. We laughed as we walked to her house.

"Oh, hold on, let me get my night clothes," I said as I ran to my house that was 3 houses down.

I went inside and into my room. I saw Malcolm re-doing his homework and Dewey playing with his toys.

"Where have you been?" asked Malcolm harshly. His mood did not faze me at all. Nothing could bring me down. I had made a friend, and she was a girl too!

Nothing could go wrong. Ah, shit, I hope I didn't jinx that. "At Summer Slam and I met this girl who wants to be my friend! I'm sleeping over at her house tonight," I said giddily while getting my shirt and PJs.

"Wow, your first friend. Bet she'll dump you later on," Malcolm said sarcastically. I just shook my head and ran to her house. "Don't get her pregnant!" Malcolm called after me.

Mom and Dad were at some vacation thing for a day. They were coming back tomorrow.

I rang the doorbell and I think her mom opened the door. "Hi! Who are you?" she asked nicely.

I responded politely, "I'm Reese. I'm Alex's friend. She said I could stay over, but if it's not okay with you, I could just go--," I said and was cut off by Alex's mom laughing.

"No, it's okay. ALEX, YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!!" she bellowed upstairs.

"COMING!" Alex replied as her mom let me in. "Hey, Reese, let's get upstairs," she said as she ran upstairs. I followed her to her room.

As we entered her room, I could see her room was colored orange with brown, blue, and red circles in it with pictures and drawings inside.

She had a bunk bed and a desk with a plasma on the wall. She had stuffed animals everywhere on the room and band and wrestling posters all over the wall.

She had a skateboard under the bed and headphones on the top bunk.

"Well, mi casa e su casa," she said as she flopped onto the top bunk. I got under and felt comfty.

"So, what ya wanna do?" she asked as she popped her head upside down to see me.

"Well, it's Sunday, so America's Best Dance Crew?" I asked. "Good choice, Best," she said as she flipped on the TV and closed the lights.

"Best?" I asked. "Best as in Best Friend. It's official, remember?" she asked while handing me the chips.

"Oh, alright, cool, Best," I said and grinned. We watched and laughed. We got to the point of me explaining the school.

"Well, you just missed the first day of school last week, so everyone's already in their cliques," I explained.

"Agh, hate cliques. What clique are you in?" she asked curiously while sitting next to me cross-legged. I lay down and crossed my legs.

"Actually, I don't have a clique. I'm the bully," I said and shut my eyes. Nobody wants to be friends with a bully.

"Oh, well, I'll help Best out of that. Mind if I join your clique of one?"

"It'll be my pleasure," I said. We laughed and I told her I had to change into my PJs.

"Oh, yeah, sure, get in the closet," Alex instructed and I got my stuff and changed in her closet. Yeah, pretty weird.

I wore my usual long, gray sleeve-less shirt and black boxers.

**Alex POV**

Oh, wow, I've made a friend! He's so nice. I wish I'd befriended him earlier.

Best Friends Forever. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

"Alright, I'm done. Hey, why is the closet locked?" Reese asked through the closet.

"Reese, what are you doing? Come out of the closet, I won't judge you if you're gay," I faked it.

His voice was high-pitched now, "What? I'm not gay, let me out!"

"I'm just kidding," I said while laughing crazily and opened the door. My eyes bulged. Whoa, Reese is crazy hot.

He has muscular arms, but not too muscular. "What?" he asked while chuckling.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing." Then my dogs came in.

"Hey, there girl," I said to the puppy. "Okay, guys meet Reese, he's my best friend. Reese meet Diggy, the guy dog, he's the big one, and JoJo the girl puppy dog," I said.

"Hey, there," Reese said to Diggy. He licked Reese's palm.

"It's getting late, kids. Go to sleep because you have the big day tomorrow!" yelled my dad from across the hall. I shooed the dogs outside.

"'Kay Dad!" I shouted back and closed the lights. I sat on Reese's bed and he asked me, "Do you really want to be my best friend?"

"Yes. Reese, you are the nicest, funniest, _**cutest**_, and funnest guy I've ever met in my entire life. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be my Best Friend," I said in a soft voice.

"Thanks. Well, you are the coolest, _**prettiest**_, and awesomest girl I've ever met. I'm glad you're my first friend," he said.

"Alright, now you deserve a hug," I said and hugged him tightly. "Be careful of that black eye Best," I warned jokingly.

"Ah, shut up," said Reese and we both laughed. I climbed back up my bed and fell asleep happily.

**In the Morning**

I woke up the happiest I've ever been. I stretched and looked down to see Reese still sleeping.

_Aw, he looks so cute_. I got down and did my things. I dressed up in white capris, a black shirt with DX on it, a white half-jacket that was half zipped that had a black rose on the back, black and white DCs, and a black beanie with a white dot in the middle.

"Reese, get up," I said as I shook him gently. No luck. "Reese, get up," I said more loudly.

He slowly opened his eyes and said groggily, "Where am I?"

"You're in Alex's room," I said slowly and laughed. He grinned and hugged me, which turned into a wrestle.

"Hey, girls, guys, no wrestling in the house!" yelled my dad downstairs. "'Kay, dad!" I shouted back.

"Reese, get dressed," I laughed. "Alright, I'll walk you to school after I get ready at my house," he said.

We walked into our kitchen, and as Reese was walking out the door, mom called out, "Honey, where you going? Eat breakfast with us."

"Are you sure?" asked Reese as if he felt he was intruding. "Yes, now come on," mom said as she motioned him over.

Reese hesitantly walked over to the table and took a seat next to me.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked politely. "Scrambled eggs and pancakes," mom said.

**Reese POV**

Whoa, that was the best breakfast I've ever had! "Wow, Alex's mom, that was awesome!"

"Oh, call me whatever you want. Mrs. Roane, Ellie, Mom, anything," she said and laughed.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. We laughed and I left for my house with Alex.

"I'll just wait out here," said Alex. "No, come in," I said as I opened the door. She reluctantly walked in and looked around.

I brushed my teeth and dressed up. Malcolm was there and looking at me.

"Hey, uh, Reese, sorry about what I said yesterday," Malcolm said while looking down.

"Nah, it's okay. Because of that, I just got a best friend!" I said. "Hey, Reese, let me meet him," Malcolm said. "Sure, but you'll be surprised," I said and snickered.

**Alex POV**

I was looking at Reese's house and it had lots of pictures of him and his brothers.

I found one when he was so small and in diapers. I laughed to myself.

"Best, I want you to meet--, Hey, what the--, don't look at those!" he said and got in between me and the picture.

I pinched his cheeks and asked, "Why not, Best? You look so cute!"

"No!" he said and bear-hugged me away from it. We started laughing as I kept playfully punching him.

"Uh, Reese?" I heard a voice say. We stopped our rough-housing and Reese moved aside to reveal a handsome boy.

"Who's the chick?" he asked. "The chick is Alex. Hi, I'm Reese's best friend," I said and held my hand out.

"Wait! Reese can't have a best friend! Especially not a girl best friend!" he shouted defiantly.

"Why not?" I asked innocently. "Because, he's Reese! He doesn't even have any guy friends!"

"Hey, hey, no need to insult Best. Come on, since he doesn't have any friends, why not me? We make a pretty good pair," I said.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'm Malcolm, Reese's younger brother," he said and I shook his hand.

"Well, Malcolm, wanna be my friend?" I asked while closing my eyes and grinning.

"Yeah, sure," Malcolm said suspiciously. "Come on, we're gonna be late," said Reese hastily and he pulled me towards the door.

"Bye Malcolm!" I said and waved. "So, how are we getting to school?" I asked.

"We'll take my bike," he said and he pulled out a red bike with flames on it. I placed my feet on the things that are at the end of the bike. I put my hands on Reese's shoulders and prepared myself.

"Okay, I'm going," Reese said and he started pedaling. I gripped his shoulders tightly for fear I might fall.

"Hey, Best, don't be scared. I'm here, right?" he asked. "Yeah, you're here," I said softly and hugged him from behind.

We arrived at a big high school. There were so many people coming in and out so much, they looked like ants. (speaking of ants, there's one on my laptop right now)

"Hey, Best, I don't have to meet people, do I?" I asked nervously.

**Reese POV**

"No, you got me!" I said and grinned while putting my fist to my chest.

"That's right," she laughed and pinched my cheeks. "Let's go," I said as she linked her arm with mine. We walked into the school arm in arm with people staring.

"Uh, I have to go the office to get my stuff. You go where you need to go," Alex said and we departed.

I walked to my locker in a daze. I've never felt happier in my life. This is what it's like to have friends. I opened my locker and grabbed my books.

No pranks today. Nothing that'll make Alex not like me. I walked over to the office, books in hand.

"Hey, Best, my locker's at 435, where's yours?" she asked. I can't believe it! Everything is going awesome for me! "Mine's 436!" I exclaimed and she pulled me into a headlock and noogied me playfully.

"Come on, show me around," she said as we walked towards our lockers.

"Here, I'll help you spice up your locker a bit," I offered as I grabbed my spray cans and tagged her locker with sayings.

Sayings like "Alex" in a crazy font, and I drew a picture of me and her grinning.

"You got a talent, Best!" she exclaimed and slapped my back. "Thanks, let me see your schedule," I said and she handed me her schedule.

"Wow, we got every single class together! Ain't that cool?!" I exclaimed.

"Sweet," she said as she grabbed my hand and ran. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm the tour guide. Let _me_, guide _you_," I said as I ran towards Math class.

"Alright, this is Math. Mrs. Kaye teaches this class. She's young and a push-over. I usually take advantage of that," I said.

"Well, if Best can do that, so can I. I was a bit of a delinquent at my school too. I know all the tricks," Alex said.

I grinned, "You are the best, best friend ever, Alex."

"Well, thank you, Reese," she said and bowed.

"Wow…Reese…you…have…a…girl…friend?" Stevie asked.

"No, no Alex isn't my girlfriend. She's my new, caring best friend," I said and smiled.

"Yeah…right," Stevie said and wheeled away. "Who was that?" Alex asked.

"That's Stevie, he's Malcolm's best friend," I replied and led her into the classroom, which was full except for two seats, one of them being mine.

"Hey, this is a cool desk," Alex said as she sat in my desk. My desk was off-limits to everybody. No one sits there. Not even the teachers or parents.

But I will allow it if it's Alex. Everyone gasped as she sat down. She looked around and asked, "What?"

"That's Reese's desk. No one sits there because he'll beat you up," said Finglehorn.

"Yeah, new girl, you better get your ass up before he beats the crap out of you," said the ever-so-snobby Jenny.

"I don't think so," said Alex while smirking and putting her feet up in on the desk.

Everyone gasped again as I entered the room. "You must be Reese," said Alex while winking. Oh, I get it. I winked back.

"What are you doing at my desk?!" I asked menacingly. "Sitting," she replied slyly.

"Well, you better get out," I said harshly and everyone held their breath, "or I'll tickle you to death!" I finished and started tickling her. We burst out laughing.

"Best, stop!" she laughed and playfully punched me. "Yeah, you can take my desk for a day. Nothing more," I said and sat in the desk next to mine.

"Reese, you never let anyone sit there," wheezed Finglehorn. I glared and he shut up.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to my Best Friend. Be nice to her or you'll end up in the dumpster," I threatened and cracked my knuckles. Everyone nodded.

"Wow, you really are the bully," remarked Alex while nodding. "Hope you don't mind," I said and leaned my head back.

"Good morning, class. I am Mrs. Kaye and I believe we have a new student today," Mrs. Kaye announced.

"What made you say that?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "Yes, well, her name is Alex Roane. Welcome her into the school with open arms," Mrs. Kaye said.

"We sure will, Mrs. Kaye," said Jenny coyly. Of course, me being stupid, I didn't know what Jenny was planning.

"Okay, today we are learning Geometry," Mrs. Kaye started. The rest was just blah, blah, blah. I got bored and passed notes to Alex.

"_How do you like it here?"_

"_**I've had worse. Still, I don't think the girls like me :( **_

"_That's okay. Reese to the Rescue!" I drew a superhero on the piece of paper_

She laughed out loud. The whole class turned to her. "Something the matter, Miss Roane?" asked Mrs. Kaye.

Oh, shit, she was gonna get in trouble. I have to do something. "Uh, Mrs. Kaye's pregnant!" I blurted out.

Everyone gasped. "Reese Wilkerson! What happens with me is my business, and how did you know? I haven't told anybody!" Mrs. Kaye shouted.

"Uh, I didn't," I replied. Mrs. Kaye turned red. "Report to the Principle's Office immediately!" she yelled as I got my books and backpack and went on my way.

I sat down on the chairs that were just outside the principal's office. Malcolm walked out the principle's door. Malcolm? In the Principle's Office? Something's wrong.

"What'd you do?" I asked him. "It's all that stupid "Johnny Hottie"'s fault. He was tagging the school and threw me the spray can just when Herkabe passed by. Ugh, what about you?" he asked, frustrated.

"Alex and me were passing notes, and she was about to get caught, but I yelled out that Kaye's pregnant. Turns out, she really is," I shrugged.

"What's up with you and that girl?!" Malcolm asked. "I told you, we're best friends. Best friends cover for each other," I replied.

"Well, I hope you don't mess it up, she looks real nice," Malcolm said as he walked away. I sighed as I entered Mr. Jarner's office.

Mr. Jarner's a toughie. But, he's better than Herkabe. Herkabe sucks balls.

After Jarner had a little talk with me, my punishment was to make posters for the festival this year.

I walked to lunch and saw Alex at the doorway. "Hey, Best, how did your classes go?" I asked as I picked up two lunch trays and gave her one.

"Kinda sucked without you. That chick who told me to get out of your seat kept tripping me, all the girls hate me, and the guys kept hitting on me," she replied while flicking mashed potatoes at Jenny's hair.

I laughed, "Nice, she didn't even feel it."

"Eh, I try," shrugged Alex. "So, where we sitting, bully?"

"I have my own table," I said as I approached a couple of nerds. "Scram!" I yelled as they scrambled out of there.

"Ladies first," I said as I bowed and let Alex sit first. I sat across from her and began pigging out on my mashed potatoes. To my shock, she did the same.

She saw me staring, and stopped. "What? Too messy for you?"

"Nope, just perfect," I said as I wiped some mashed potato of her nose. I secretly added some.

"Hey!" she said and wiped some on my cheeks. She pinched me cheeks and said, "Oh, the chubbiness!"

"Stop saying my cheeks are chubby!" I said and grinned as I added some mashed potato on her eyelid.

"What?! It's a compliment! I like guys with chubby cheeks," she said and she got some on my hair.

"Ooh, sorry. Didn't mean to mess with your 'do. Here, I'll eat it," she said as she got up and licked a piece of mashed potato off one of my spikes.

"Mm! Tasty! Reese spikes are yummy," she stated and began eating. "Hey, you have some right here," I said and wiped some off her cheek and ate it.

I saw her blushing. Which, of course, made me blush. "Uh, let's go, lunch is over," I said as I got up and threw my trash away.

**No One's POV**

While Reese and Alex walked out of the cafeteria, a pair of jealous black eyes followed them.

"Ugh! I hate that girl. Who does she think she is? Hanging around Reese, when I've been trying to get close to him for so many months! How does _**she **_get a hottie like _**him**_?!" Jenny ranted as she flipped her blond hair.

"Because she's hot too," said Finglehorn as he passed by. "Oh, shut up, you little dork!" Jenny growled.

"Hm, that little bloody haired girl will pay for hanging around him. Let's see if she still plays around with Reese when I get through with her," said Jenny viciously while applying lipstick.


	2. Meatloaf and the Pyromaniac

**Enjoy.**

**Alex POV**

After lunch, we headed off to Science. During our walk, I asked if I could go to his house and meet his parents. "Well, I don't think you would wanna, though," Reese said.

"No, can they be that bad?" I asked. He just stared. "I'll deal," I said after a moment of comical silence. I saw the Science room.

"So, who's the teacher for Science?" I asked.

"Ugh, Mr. Herkabe. He's arrogant, rude, and a total jackass. He's possibly the worst teacher ever. He seriously hates Malcolm, and hates me with a burning fire," Reese said in disgust.

"Well, he sounds nice," I said sarcastically. We walked into class and sat in the back together.

"Hi, Reese," said that girl who tripped me, flirtatiously.

"H-hi, J-Jenny," Reese stuttered. Jenny walked away, (shaking her butt) and I turned to Reese.

"Best?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied dreamily. "Do you have a thing for her?" I asked.

"H-huh? What'd you say?" he asked in a complete daze. I pinched his cheeks, hard.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"Do you like that girl?" I asked patiently as I pointed to her. "Jenny? No, I think she's hot, though," he said and started drooling.

"Well, no need to ignore me for it. Here, when you're done with your ogling, I think you'll like this surprise," I said as I wiped his drool with his shirt.

"Class, today do whatever you want!" snapped the teacher. I leaned on my chair and put my feet up on the desk.

Reese still isn't snapping out of it, so I guess I'll just listen through my wireless headphones.

Yeah, I'm not into that whole iPod scene, plus, headphones make you look cooler. I listened to K-Rock. I listened to We Will Rock You by Queen.

Without knowing it, I started stomping my feet and clapping my hands to the beat.

Then, I started singing or rapping or whatever Queen was doing.

"Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, Kickin' your can all over the place! We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!" I sang.

Everyone stared at me, then I realized my mistake. But, this dude sitting next to me saved me from embarrassment.

He sang, "Buddy, you're a young man, hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place."

Everybody sang the chorus, "We will we will rock you! Sing it! We will we will rock you!"

"Come on, Herkabe!" yelled the dude next to me. "I don't think so--, Buddy, you're an old man, poor man pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face," Herkabe sang.

"YOU BIG DISGRACE!" the whole class screamed. "Somebody better put you back into your place," I finished.

Chorus time, "We will we will rock you!" "We will we will rock you!" the dude next to me finished.

"Whoo!" everyone laughed. "Class dismissed!" ordered Herkabe happily. "Oi, Reese," I nudged him. He was still taken by Jenny.

I waited 5 seconds. "Uh, what is this!?" he asked in disgust as he felt his drool.

"That's your perv drool. You just missed the funnest class ever," I said as I stood up. Reese just sat there all confused. I stood up and saw the guy who saved me. I put my headphones on my neck and stuck my hand out.

He had long black skater hair and red tips with a green beanie/tuque on that made his long hair stick out. Pretty cute.

"Hey, thanks for saving me from embarrassment, I'm Alex," I introduced.

"I'm Max. And, no prob, it was fun," he grinned as he shook my hand.

"Well, see you around," he said and ran off when his friends called him over.

"Why were you talking to Skater Max?" asked Reese disgustedly.

"Well, while you were goggling at Jenny, this guy saved me from social embarrassment," I said as I walked out.

"Well, sor-ry. Haven't you ever seen anyone so hot you just wanted to stare?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied as we entered the room marked History.

"Well, who?" he asked. "A lot of guys," I lied. Just few select guys could catch my eye.

"Hey, Alex?" someone asked. I turned around to see Max.

"Hey Max! So what's up?" I asked as I turned my back on Reese.

"You're the talk of the school! Everyone is talking about how you started the whole thing," Max said excitedly.

"Well, they should know that you helped start it," I said while bumping fists with him.

"Nah, you think so?" he asked, excitement dancing in his dark orange eyes.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you saving my ass, I would've just sat there singing like an idiot," I said and laughed. I completely forgot about Reese.

**Reese POV**

Oh, nice going, Reese! Thanks to you, she is now talking to that stupid Max guy. Who is he, anyway? Why is his hair so long?

You should've never stared at Jenny. Okay, so new vow. Don't stare at other girls while with Alex.

"Class! We have a new student here. Miss Roane?" asked Chubby Snickers. His real name is Charlie Snicks. But he's really fat and loves Snickers.

"I'm Alex Roane, nice to meet ya," said Alex boredly.

"Today we will be learning about Magellan and his routes across the--," and the rest is history.

I actually ended up snoozing like everybody else in the class. ZZZzzzzz.

A ruler snapped on my desk. "Mr. Wilkerson! I suggest you awake this instant!" Chubby Snickers snapped.

"Why'd you catch me?" I asked as something sticky was under my cheeks. Ugh, drool.

"Because you were snoring! Now, I suggest you pay attention like Miss Alex here," he said and smiled at Alex.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I hissed at her. "Hey, you looked peaceful. Plus, you should be thanking me for wiping half your drool," she said and shrugged.

I straightened up and wiped it with my shirt. "Hey, Max, wanna come over today?" I heard Alex ask Skater Max.

"Sure," laughed Alex. Uh, what should I do now?

"Alex, can I come too?" I asked. "Yeah, sure, Mom loves you," she said and laughed.

"Dismissed," Snickers said as I walked out with Alex, and, to my unfortunate luck, Max.

"Hey, is it raining outside?" asked Alex as she looked outside. "Yeah," said me and Max at the same time.

"Reese, what do we have next?" she asked me. "Uh, Home Ec." I said.

"Aw, I don't have that class," said Max. "Oh, well," I said cheerfully and started to walk away, but Alex pulled me back and elbowed me.

"Don't worry, you're still going to my house, right?" she asked. "Hey, what about my parents?!" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, is it okay if Max comes with is?" she asked. "I don't know," I said suspiciously.

"Pretty please?" she asked with the flipping cutest face I've ever seen. Her green eyes sparkled as little tears came out and she did the puppy dog face.

Don't give in, Reese. If you do, she'll be taken away by Max. "Best?" she asked again, this time with her hands folded together pleadingly.

"Aw, fine," I said. "Yay, thank you, Reese!" she said and hugged me super-tight. Hey, can't help but smile.

"Are you guys together?" asked Max as he pointed to me then Alex. "No, we're only friends. Why do people always say that I'm Reese's girlfriend?" asked Alex.

"Well, you do look good together," shrugged Max. Hey, I like this kid.

Alex blushed and ran off to where she thinks Cooking class is. "Well, there she goes. See you later, Skater," I said and ran off to find her.

"Alex! Cooking class is the other way," I said and laughed as I grabbed her arm.

"Okay, I'll race you there," she said fiercely. "You're on," I said and got ready. "Loser buys food for the other for a week," she gambled. "Sweet, I like chicken," I smirked. We kept our heads straight and waited.

"GO!" she said and ran ahead. I was right on her heels. She kept looking at the doors to see where Cooking Class is.

"There!" I said and made a sharp turn. She followed. Ha, now I'm ahead. I saw Jenny and skidded to a stop. Pretty blonde hair. I heard Alex saying something, but Jenny has pretty hair.

Pretty, pretty, prett…………… "And as Reese Wilkerson gets distracted, Alex Roane makes it in on a landslide!!!" Alex narrated/roared making everyone in the hall stare at us.

"Huh?" I asked completely snapping back to reality. "Hey, there boy-who-can't-leave-Jenny-alone," Alex said as she walked in the classroom by herself.

I followed her. Dammit, Reese! What happened to "No Staring At Girls While With Alex"? Now, you have to buy her food for a week!

"I'll get it next time," I muttered under my breath. "Miss Roane, who will be your cooking partner?" asked Mrs. Farmer.

"Reese Wilkerson, but I think he'd rather be with Jenny," she said as I sat next to her. "What? No way, she can't cook at all," I hissed at her.

"Well, since you love to stare at her all day, might as well burn yourself while doing it," she replied happily. Everyone "oohed".

"Never mind, who will be your partner, Miss Roane?" asked Mrs. Farmer again, only this time, more sharply.

"Me!" I said. Alex sighed, "Him." "Good, now Reese, show her what to do in this class. Today, we will be making a cake. Now, get started," Mrs. Farmer ordered.

"What was up with that "burn" crap?" I asked her while getting out the ingredients.

"You deserved it," she said and got out the icing and such.

"Why? What'd I do?" I asked her. "Did you even hear what I said to you while we were running?" she asked while mixing the batter.

"You were saying something?" I asked as I looked up. The whole time we were talking, our heads were down.

She stopped her work, lay down her equipment, and leaned her hand against the table and her hand on her hip. "Reese, do you even know what best friends do?" she asked.

I didn't answer. "Reese, they _listen _to each other. You heard nothing of what I said," she said and returned to making a cake.

"Well, what were you talking about?" I asked quietly.

**Alex POV**

Seriously? "I was talking about my birthday party," I said as I mixed vigorously.

"Oh! Can I come?" he asked. "That's what I was talking about. I don't know where to have it," I replied.

"Why not have it in a park? Ooh! And then go to Hawaii?" he asked. Hawaii?

"Best, that's a great idea!" I said as I grabbed his arms. "Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but wait, could you come if we went to Hawaii?" I asked sympathetically.

"No…probably not," he said and hung his head down. "Don't worry, Best, you'll make it. I'll find a way," I said with determination and continued to making a cake.

**…**

"Yay! It's done!" I exclaimed as I iced the cake in yellow icing.

"Whew! Let's eat," Reese said as he grabbed a fork and gave it to me. I stuck it in the cake and ate.

"Yum!" I said and continued to eat more. "How's it going?" asked Mrs. Farmer.

"You taste," Reese said and offered her some cake. "Oh, well, Reese you _do _make the best pastries in the class. Maybe just a nibble," said Mrs. Farmer sheepishly as she carefully placed a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Mmhmh," she kept saying and she furrowed her brows. "Why, this is absolutely delicious! What did you put in it?!" asked Mrs. Farmer.

"The usual, with a bit of love," said Reese as he grinned. "You know what? This is the last straw! I am entering you both in the Partners Pastry contest!" declared Mrs. Farmer as she ran off to her desk to get some papers.

"You here that, Best? We're going the Partners Pastry contest!" I exclaimed as we did a Wheel Five.

(It's where you high-five at first, and let your hand rotate in a backwards motion and then hit the person's hand again, sorry, hard to explain.)

"Class, you may go. Oh, Reese and Alex, please stay behind for awhile," said Mrs. Farmer.

I looked to Reese, he shrugged. We both walked up to her desk. "Yes, Mrs. Farmer?" I asked.

"I know that you are a new student, but I've heard that you're already making progress here. I also heard that you started that little fiasco in the Science Room," she said. I nodded happily.

"Yes, and I've seen that you and Reese have made friends. And Reese, even though you are a troublemaker, cooking is your forte. It's your flair, you've got what it takes. That's why I want you and miss Alex to join the Junior Partners Pastry competition. I'm sure you will win," smiled Mrs. Farmer.

"Sure!" said me and Reese at the same time. "Great, all you have to do is sign these papers and get your guardians to sign them too," Mrs. Farmer explained.

Me and Reese looked at each other and tried to headlock each other. Darn, Reese got me first. He noogied me and we eventually hugged.

"Thanks, Mrs. Farmer," Reese said as we walked outside. "No problem, just do one thing for me," she requested.

"What's that?" I asked. "Bring back this school's first cooking trophy," she said.

"Yes!" Reese said and saluted her. The rest of the day pretty much passed by and I finally got Reese and Max to be friends.

They started talking and we found out that Max is a wrestling fanatic like us.

"I am so glad we're all friends," I said and put my arms behind both of their heads. We were walking out of the school and I was in the middle.

"Alright, next stop, to Reese's house!" Max said as he got on his bike. I resumed my place on Reese's bike.

We rode off to Reese's house in the rain and he parked his bike on the lawn. "Nice pad," Max said.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Reese said as we walked in. Our shoes made a squeaking sound and a brown-haired pregnant lady turned around. We were soaking wet.

"Uh, Reese? Who's the preggie?" I asked and pointed to her.

"That's my mom. Mom, this is Alex, my best friend, and this is Max, my other best friend," introduced Reese.

"Reese! You made friends!" she said and hugged all of us. Max and I shared a weird glance.

"Reese! Did you play a mean prank on them?!" she snapped. "No, mom! We got wet in the rain," Reese said.

"Alright, go play or whatever you dirty little teenagers do," she said as she waddled to a cabinet.

"Let's go to my room, I have some towels," Reese said as we followed him with our squeakiness.

He opened the door and threw us some towels. "Hey, Reese, who's that?" asked Malcolm.

"I'm Max," Max said and Malcolm nodded. "Reese, how come you have friends now?" he asked.

"'Cause I'm likable," Reese said and I laughed. I wrung my hair on the carpet. After we were all dry, we listened to some tunes.

"1985, by Bowling For Soup, nice choice Best," I said as I lie down on his bed and flipped through his magazines. Reese was sitting at the edge of the bed and Max was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Wilkerson, you're okay. All those years that you landed me in the nurse's office, I thought you didn't like me," stated Max.

"Yeah, you too, Skater. I've never noticed how fun you were before," said Reese.

I laughed. "Well, aren't you glad we're like the three musketeers," I said.

"Oh, yeah! This is like in those TV shows where there's either two guys and a girl or two girls and a guy who are best friends that get into strangely odd situations," Reese remarked.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" asked Max. I shrugged, "I don't know. Reese, what do you usually do around here?"

"I usually beat up my brothers, then I eat, then I blow something up, and I squeeze in time to make mom and dad get stressed," he said.

"Ooh! I'm a pyromaniac!" exclaimed Max with fire in his eyes (no pun intended).

"Doesn't that mean we have to get you _away_ from fire?" I asked.

"No, I _need _it," he hissed in that Lord of the Rings "precious" tone.

"Alright, Max, let's get you water-drenched," Reese said as he opened his window and shoved Max's head out.

"Let's watch TV. That way, Max won't go to the cuckoo house," I said.

"Where's the TV?" asked Max as soon as Reese pulled him out. He was gasping and there was water dripping from his face.

While Reese led us to the TV, I cleaned Max's face via rubbing his face vigorously with an itchy towel.

"Shall we watch till our eyes bleed?" asked Reese in a British accent.

I laughed, "Yes, we shall." So, we eventually watched wrestling until Reese's mom called us for dinner.

"So, Alex, how long have you known Reese?" asked Reese's dad.

"Um, two days ago," I said as I ate my meatloaf. "Does that mean you believe in fast relationships?" Reese's mom asked quickly.

"Uh, no, but--,"

"Oh, you don't?" she asked menacingly.

"Well, I mean, ah--," Meltdown!

"Oh, so you were lying?!"

"No, wait, I don't know!"

"Are you stupid?" she asked swiftly. "Please! What's with all the questions?!" I asked.

There was a strong silence over the table. "You're yelling, why are you yelling? Tell me, does your mother allow yelling in your household?" she asked.

Oh, no, she did not just insult mom. "Why? Don't you?" I retorted.

She turned bright red. "Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Reese.

They both walked into a different room. Then, Reese's dad asked awkwardly, "Alex, can you pass the ham?"

**Reese POV**

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. Seriously, did she want to ruin my friendship with Alex?!

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm testing her. Reese, isn't she just another pretty face?" Mom asked.

"No! Mom she's real, she's my friend. Why do you want to end that?" I asked.

"Come on, Reese. People have made fun of you, what if she's just another one of those people?" she asked.

"This is the same thing that happened with Piama. Just give her a chance," I pleaded.

Mom sighed, "You know I'm real protective of you boys. Fine, but if she does something slightly wrong, she's out, you hear me?!"

"Yes!" I hissed and hugged her. Ew, I'm hugging my mother.

"Reese, how did you meet someone like her?" Mom asked. "I'm lucky," I said as we walked back to the table.

**Lois POV**

My son actually hugged me! By will!

**Reese POV**

What I saw made me burst out laughing straight on the floor. Alex, Dewey, and Malcolm were wrestling on the floor with Mom's meatloaf, Dad and Max were taking out their wallets.

"What is going on here?!" Mom screeched. Everyone stopped.

"Uh, honey, well, you see, I said that I'd give the first person to get that meatloaf 100 dollars, and Max and I here are betting on which kid will win," Dad said nervously.

"Uh, sorry Mrs. Wilkerson," Alex said apologetically. "You bette--, I mean, it's okay, sweetie, lets clean you up," Mom said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, wait Mom, let us finish this up," Malcolm said as he dove for the piece of meat that was only 3 feet away. Alex caught his feet and dragged him back, with Malcolm's fingernails scratching the kitchen floor.

Dewey jumped on Alex's back and pulled her down. Malcolm recovered and made a grab for it. Dewey noticed and switched to his back.

Alex got up and touched the meatloaf. "WINNER!!!!!!!!" Max screamed as he picked her up and bear-hugged her.

"Ah, darn," Hal said and handed Max a Benjamin and handed another one to Alex.

"Hey, Reese!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Yeah?" I asked.

"We going to The Switch tomorrow!" she squealed and got on top of me. I piggy-backed her and we celebrated.

"200 bucks, down the drain, 200 bucks, down the drain," me, Alex, and Max sang as we did the monkey.

"Alright, enough excitement, get on to bed," Mom said as she shooed Malcolm and Dewey with us.

"Hey, Malcolm, Dewey, I'll give you some cash," Alex said as she gave each of them 10 bucks.

"Thanks, Big Sis!" Dewey said and glomped her. "Yeah, you're way cooler than Reese is," Malcolm said as he fist-bumped with her.

"Come on, Dewey. Let's wash that meatloaf out of you're hair," Alex said as she carried Dewey to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm-a crash on your floor," yawned Max as he grabbed a blanket and pillow.

"Malcolm!" I heard Alex yell.

**Alex POV**

Malcolm came over as I called him. I just finished washing Dewey's hair and I dried it.

"What?" Malcolm asked. "Mind if I wash your hair? I don't think you can get it all out yourself," I offered.

He shrugged and sat down on the chair in the bathroom. I grabbed some shampoo and told him to close his eyes.

When we were finished, Malcolm asked, "Hey, what's that sweet smell?"

"That's your hair, stupid," I said and laughed. I washed my hands and changed my clothes when he walked out.

My long baggy black PJ pants and a red and black teddy bear shirt.

As I walked into their room, I heard Malcolm say, "Reese, look how soft my hair is!"

"I don't care how soft your hair is!" Reese said harshly.

"Reese, touch it!" Malcolm demanded as he grabbed Reese's hand. "I said No! I don't wanna touch your damn hair!" Reese said as the struggle to touch Malcolm's hair ensued.

I walked over and sat on Reese's bed. Soon, they started wrestling. When my foot touched the floor, I stepped on something squishy.

"Max?" I said and peered under the blanket. What the hell is he doing on the floor? And he's already asleep?!

I jumped to Malcolm's bed and sat next to Dewey. "5 bucks that Reese punches Malcolm," I said in business mode. "10 Malcolm loses to Reese," Dewey replied.

"You're on," I said and placed the money in between us. Sure enough, Reese won after punching Malcolm.

"Best, just touch his hair so we can all go to sleep," I said as I collected my earnings. An extra 15 bucks to spend at The Switch.

"Oh, fine," Reese said as he touched Malcolm's hair. "Hey, it is soft," he said.

"Great, time for bed," I said as I jumped back to Reese's bed. "What are you doing?" he asked. I could see he was wearing his usual sleeve-less night shirt with boxers.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," I said as I got under the cover. "Plus, look at Max. He's splattered all over the floor," I said as I scrunched up to the right, away from the window.

"Fine, just make room for me," Reese said as he got on the other side. "Oh, by the way, sorry for my mom. She doesn't like girls hanging out with us," Reese said.

"It's okay. I've been hated before," I said and laughed. "She doesn't hate you," Reese said.

"Oh well," I said, "By the way, nice muscles." "Thank you, I work hard," he said causing me to laugh. "Night," he said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**No One's POV**

Sometime during dawn, Reese wrapped his arms around Alex as she turned around, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his waist.

They wrapped their legs together and snuggled close. Her head was glued to his chest as he rested his head on hers.

**In the Morning Reese POV**

I woke up to see a blob of red hair under my nose. "Huh?" I wondered out loud.

I looked around to see everyone still sleeping. Where's Alex? I tried to stand up, but somebody's arms are around my waist.

"Alex?" I questioned as I looked down to see us snuggling?! Oh, shit, if Mom sees us, she'll never be allowed back into this house.

I heard a camera flash and I looked up. "Good morning, Reese," smirked…………………………………………………………

**Author's POV**

Well, who took the picture? Wanna find out? Then read the next chapter of **Best**!

Alright, I'm gonna go eat now.


	3. I Still Got It :

**Reese POV**

"Malcolm?!" I exclaimed while sitting up, pulling Alex along with me. "Reese……hot," she mumbled which caused me to turn bright red. "You here that, Reese? She thinks you're hot," Malcolm said tauntingly.

"Malcolm, give me the camera," I said slowly as I stood up. "No, why should I?" he asked. I slowly inched toward him as he took a few steps back.

"Alright, are you gonna blackmail me with this? What are you gonna do with it?" I asked him. "Max……cute," Alex grumbled again as she tossed and turned.

"Ohoho, so Max is cute," Malcolm laughed as I lunged at him. We fell on the floor and I reached for the camera.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Reese, get off me!!" Malcolm screeched. I was sitting on his back and pulling his ears.

"No, tell me what you're going to do with that picture!" I commanded.

"Nothing, I was just gonna keep it and show it to you years later in hope of making you laugh!!" Malcolm shouted.

"What?" I asked. "Get off me first!" he ordered. I carefully stood up and he scrambled up.

"Alright, I know that you and Alex are going to be more than……friends, so in about 5-10 years from now, I would show that picture to you guys. If you are still "just friends", then it would be funny just to see it, wouldn't it?" Malcolm said as he dusted himself off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Nothing, I'm not gonna show it to anybody, that's it," he said.

"You better not, 'cause if you do, I'm going to do something that far exceeds what I've done before," I threatened in a low voice and I was even using my pointing finger.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm hiding this," muttered Malcolm as he walked out the room.

"Reese," Alex said louder again and hugged my pillow. So, I'm hot, eh? Well, I could say so myself.

I took a quick shower and walked out in only a towel and me scratching my ear.

"Dude! I'm hungry," Max said as he walked by me and out the door. I turned and saw Alex gaping at me.

"What?" I asked her. She pointed at me. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I kept saying and slammed the bathroom door.

**Alex POV**

Well, this is awkward. Damn, he's ripped. No! Stop thinking that, he's your best friend. Best friends don't think about each other this way. Hm, well he's really hot. SHUT UP!!!!

Whew, okay, I'm calm. I walked outside to see Reese dressed already.

"What's for breakfast, peeps?" I asked as I pulled up a chair in between Reese and Max.

"**HOT **bacon," Malcolm said, emphasizing the word "hot". "Okay," I said confusedly as I asked him to pass the bacon.

"Mhm, doesn't this bacon **FAR EXCEED** Mom's other bacon?" Reese asked.

"I don't know. Hey, doesn't this look **CUTE**?" Malcolm asked Reese as he showed him eggs and bacon arranged into a face.

I looked towards Max, he shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I should **REARRANGE HIS FACE**," Reese said and scrambled his food.

"Alright! What is going on here?" Reese's mom asked. "I don't know, ask Malcolm," Reese said and glared at Malcolm.

"O-kay, well, while Reese's mom is speaking, I'd like to ask you guys something," I said.

Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Yes, Alex?" Reese's dad asked.

"Okay, well my birthday's coming up and Reese had a great idea. I would like to spend my birthday in Hawaii, and I'd want Reese to come. And if you guys don't trust him to go with another family, I could totally pay for you guys too, and maybe Francis would like to come," I offered quickly.

They gawked at me and I felt uncomfortable. "And, uh, Max you could come too," I said.

"YES!! I AM GOING TO HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and hugged me until I turned blue. "Max…let…go…dying," I gasped out. He released his grip on me and I gasped.

"Can we go, Mom? Please," Malcolm begged. Reese's mom stared at me and then said, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing to take airplane tickets from someone else."

"Well, what if I don't pay for it? What if Max, me, and Reese run like, a bake-sale, or car wash, or something to raise money for your tickets?" I asked anxiously.

"But--," Reese's mom started. "Lois, come on, it would be fun," Reese's dad coaxed.

"Yeah, but--," this time I interrupted her, "Please, Mrs. Wilkerson. It would really make my birthday special," I said and put on my puppy-dog face.

Lois shook her head and I lost all happiness. But then she said, "Make sure Francis can come."

Everyone jumped up and started cheering. Ooh, I forgot she was pregnant.

"Mrs. Wilkerson, when is that baby due?" I asked her slowly.

"Sometime this month, why?" she asked. "Well, we better get going guys," I said and grabbed Max's and Reese's wrists and pulled them out. I just hope she doesn't give birth on August 28th. My birthday's on September 1st , but the flight's on August 29th. It would be bad if she gave birth this week.

"Yo, let's go," I said as I got put my hands on Reese's shoulders and he pedaled forward.

"Bye, Mom!" I called as I waved to her as we passed my house.

"Hey, Max, you up for Haw-aiiiiii!!!!???" Reese asked funnily. "Hells yeah! My parents don't care where I go! I'm going, I'm going," Max kep saying.

"Alright, so today, we ditch The Switch so we can collect the money for the tickets. Best, just in case your mom gives birth, we have to add an extra $650. Each ticket is $650 in economy, so you and your family would be about $4,550, including baby. So, we have to work extra freaking hard. My parents are gonna cover me, Max, and my family, so we only have a few days to raise $4,500," I calculated.

"What happened to the other 50?" Max asked before Reese could do the math.

"Despite what Reese's mother says, I'm putting some of my money into it," I said.

"All right, you can win this fight, but when it's your birthday, I'm paying for everything," Reese said.

"But--, okay there's no use in arguing, so today, in cooking class, we'll have a bake sale at my house. Tomorrow, we'll do a car-wash and at night, we'll hustle some people if it resorts to that," I planned.

"Okay, solved," Max said as we biked into school.

**FF to Lunch **

"Okay, I'm officially pooped," Max said as he sat with us during lunch. He banged his head on the table and kept it there.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him as I reached for his sandwich when he wasn't looking. Hey, I slept over at Reese's house, I couldn't get a lunch.

"All these girls attacked me for Reese's phone number," he groaned out as I bit into his sandwich.

"Huh? Reese? Why?" I asked him again. "I don't know! It's like, suddenly when you came, they realized they lost Reese to you, and then they got jealous and attacked me to get close to him," Max said.

I looked towards Reese and grabbed his face. Then, I started stretching his face in different dimensions.

"Nope, I don't see anything different," I stated and let go of his face.

"Wait, how come if they were after me, we didn't see them all day?" Reese asked.

"That's because I was holding them off so you guys could get to your classes with the halls cleared," Max said while snatching back his sandwich.

"Hey, Reese," Jenny said flirtatiously as she played with his hair and walked away. Reese stared at her butt as it shook out.

"Hey, Reese," I said while mocking her tone and touching Reese's hair the same way she did. Reese stared at me in a daze.

"Jeez, they're all throwing themselves at you," I scoffed.

All the girls were staring at our table.

"Hey, cool, I'm totally popular now," Reese said in an effeminate voice.

I laughed and said, "Well, if one of them wants to be your girlfriend, they'll have to pass the test."

"What test?" Both Reese and Max asked. "Ugh, boys. You don't get it. Since I am Reese's best friend, I gotta protect him, right?" I said as if I were explaining numbers to a 2-year old.

"Yeah," they both said slowly and nodded.

"Well, if they just like Reese for his looks, then they fail. If they like him for who he is, pass!" I said with my thumbs-up.

"Oh," they both said like idiots. "And, what if they're ugly?" Reese asked. I bonked his head, "Don't be superficial."

"I'll pick the right girl for you," I said as I touched his nose and pinched his cheeks. "Stop it," he said and started laughing as he pulled my hair playfully.

We then started to do weird things with each others facial parts.

**Max POV**

Ha, I sighed inwardly. These guys don't even know they're so right for each other.

Look at her, pinching his cheeks all the time=sign of love.

Look at him, always listening to her, and talking to her=don't wanna give her up.

Well, when Alex interviews all those girls, I have to sabotage it for the sake of their friendship and future relationship.

Seriously, anyone who didn't know them and walked in right now, would mistake them for a couple. I gotta watch out for that Jenny chick.

Well, this is gonna be fun.

**Reese POV**

Wow, I'm finally popular! And with the girls, too!

"Hey, cooking class, right?" Alex asked as we threw our trash away. "See you later, guys," Max said as he walked away.

"Well, it's cooking class time," I said as we walked to Cooking Class.

"Well, hello there! Do you have your signed forms?" Mrs. Farmer asked.

"Oh, crap, the forms. Uh, we kinda forgot about it with all the excitement in the morning," I said.

"Oh, that's okay, bring it tomorrow! If you mind me asking, what excitement?" Mrs. Farmer asked as students piled in.

"Ooh, Reese and his family are accompanying me to Hawaii for my birthday, so we're gonna do some fundraisers," said an excited Alex.

"Ooh, how wonderful! What kind of fundraisers will you be doing?" Mrs. Farmer asked.

"Um, today, we will be having a bake sale, so we're gonna bake a lot of sweets," I said.

"Oh, amazing! Well, get started then," Mrs. Farmer said as she shooed us to our table.

"Alright Best, you make as many cakes as you can, and I'll start on cookies, brownies, and cupcakes," Alex said and we immediately got to work.

**…**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I iced the last cake. I made a total of about 6 cakes.

Alex made 4 dozen brownies, 5 dozen chocolate chip cookies, and a dozen iced cupcakes.

"Wow, that's a lot. Where will the bake sale be? Maybe I could tell some of my friends about it," Mrs. Farmer offered.

"Will you? It's at my house, Chestnut Ave. 2431 (idk random address), 90876," Alex said.

"Oh, alright, well, we'll be there," saluted Mrs. Farmer as we walked out with our pastries.

"Well, we have our first customer," I said to Alex. "Guys, run!" Max said as he whizzed past us. "What? Oh, shit!" Me and Alex said at the same time as we saw the horde of girls running towards us.

We lugged our boxes of sweets with us as we ran from the screaming demons from hell.

**Alex POV**

"Reese, if we don't die now, I'll kill you!" I said towards him. I ran ahead next to Max who was screaming like a banshee.

"Reese, give me the sweets!" I ordered and he threw them to me. "Max, here," I said and handed him the sweets. "Why'd you give Max the stuff?" Reese asked.

"Just in case you get swallowed, we need to save it," I replied as Max laughed.

Someone grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. "AHHHH!!!" all the girls screamed in delight. "Damn, damn, damn, damn," Reese kept chanting as he ran shirtless.

"There, there, there, a corner, turn!" Max said and we swerved towards the corner. About half the demon girls followed us.

"Fuck, they noticed," Max said. "Damn it, Reese! What the hell's wrong with you?!" I asked him as I grabbed his hand so we could run faster.

Where would these girls not go? "BOYS BATHROOM!!!!" I shouted as I skidded into the boys' bathroom.

We panted and gasped. "Aw, what do you guys do in here?" I asked as I held my nose.

"I don't know, but it stinks!" Reese said. It smelled like shit in here.

"Dude, what did you do?!" I yelled at Reese.

"What _did_ I do?" he asked himself. "Reese, it wasn't you, it was her," Max said and pointed at me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. "Okay, I'll explain it again," Max said exasperated.

"Because Alex came to this school, and became best friends with Reese, the girls in the school got jealous. So now, they're all about Reese and hate Alex because she's the closest one to Reese, get it?" Max explained like we were five-year olds.

"So, what do we do?" Reese asked.

"One, don't let this popular thing go to your head. Two, I think we can use this to our advantage," I said coyly.

"How?" they both asked. "Well, with Reese's newfound popularity, we could get all the girls to but our stuff. Watch," I said as I bent down and took off Reese's shoe, then I proceeded to take off his sock.

"What are you going to do with that?" Max said. "Wait," I said as I opened the door cautiously to see the horde of girls screaming.

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled and everyone did as I told.

"Okay, 100 bucks for Reese's sock," I said. "150!"

"No, 200!" they bid. I gave it to this one girl who offered 500.

I walked back into the bathroom and said, "Success!"

"Okay, let's get out through the window and ride our bikes home," Max said and with that, we climbed out of the windows.

We ran towards our bikes and peeled out quickly. "Whew, they didn't notice," Reese said as we arrived at my house.

"Hey, mom," I greeted as we set up a table on my lawn.

"Hey, Max, cupcakes are 3 bucks, cakes are 10, and brownies are 5. Reese, you have your own stand," I said as I set up Reese's part.

"What is this?" he asked. "Reese's Puffs! HAHAHA, do you get it?" I asked him as I fell on the grass laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Come on, like this is gonna help," Reese said as he helped me up.

"Uh, I think it is, look," I said and pointed to Jenny who was walking to Reese's stand.

"Reese's Puffs, eh? I'd like to try one," she said seductively as she reached for one.

I flicked her hand away and said, "You're not special. You gotta buy it, 20 a piece."

"20? That seems an awful lot," she said and pouted. "It's okay, you can get it for free," Reese said in a daze. "Aw, thanks Reese," Jenny said and leaned in to kiss him.

I stopped her face mid-way. "Uh-uh, 20," I said defiantly and held my hand out for the cash.

She sneered at me and reluctantly gave me the money. "Bye, Reese," she said sexily and drove away into her car.

I looked to Reese who was just staring at the spot where Jenny once was. I smacked his head and said, "You wanna go to Hawaii or what?!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered as he sold more of his food. We finished selling at 6PM because we ran out of inventory.

I even told Reese to take off another one of his shirts and stand behind a curtain to have girls look at him for 50 bucks.

"Alright, today we made about 500 with all the stuff, including Reese's pecks," Max said, looking like a tax collector.

"Great, another 4,000 and we're off to Hawaii," I said as I licked icing off my finger.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!" I heard someone scream. "Uh--," we were cut off by another ear-splitting scream.

"Tell me, that wasn't Lois," I said weakly. "REESE!!!" the woman screamed.

"Oh, shit, she's giving birth," Max said and started to run away. I caught him and dragged him towards the hole in Reese's house.

"Mrs. Wilkerson?" I asked weakly. As I entered, I saw a bunch of African-Americans, a guy, a girl, and an old lady.

"ALEX!! Where is Hal?!" Reese's mom asked. "I think he went to go buy something, and who are all these people?!" I asked.

"Alex, Max, meet Francis and his wife Piama, and this is Abe and his friends. The old lady is my mother," Lois said while panting.

"Hey, you're the girl that's sending us to Hawaii. Mind if Piama comes?" the guy who I think is Francis asked.

"Yeah, sure, we are making a fortune off your brother," I said and pointed towards Reese.

"Really? How?" Francis asked. "Well,--, oh I forgot again, Max, you explain," I said and sat by Lois.

"Did you call 911?" I asked. "Yes, they're on their way," Piama said.

"Oh, so are you telling me my idiot brother is now the heartthrob of the school?!" Francis yelled.

"Better believe it," Reese snorted. "SHUT UP!! I am having a baby over here!" Lois screamed.

"Oh, shit, I'm out of here," I said as I was about to run away with Max until Reese held us back.

"Aw, come on, my eyes are not prepared to see this," I whined. "Too bad, if I can't leave, neither can you," he smirked.

"AHHH!!!" Lois screamed again. "Francis, deliver the baby!" she ordered. "Alright, I'm out," Max said and fainted.

"Where is Malcolm and Dewey?!" I asked. "They're with Hal!" Lois groaned.

"Ah, what do we do?!" Francis asked.

**…**

"AHHHH!!!" Lois screamed as the baby squeezed out by Francis. I am just sitting here, watching the baby get delivered with wide eyes.

I helped Francis throughout the birth and I'm freaking scarred for life now.

"It's a boy!" Francis exclaimed as I wrapped the baby boy in a towel and stared at him.

Whoa, he looks so cute and peaceful. You know, except for the blood and all the crying and stuff. It's like I could see the resemblance he had with his brothers.

"Here, Mrs. Wilkerson," I said softly and handed her the baby. We all shuffled out of the room as Hal busted in from wherever he was.

**In the Kitchen**

"Alright, that was the nastiest thing I've ever done, but it's worth it," I said as I washed my hands. I grabbed a bowl, filled it up, and threw the water on Max's face causing him to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked. "Well, I just delivered a baby and you fainted like a sissy," I said while flicking water at his face.

"Wow," Francis said and puked in the sink. "Hey, Reese, we gotta get to work tomorrow. Now we gotta work for Piama when we're at the car wash, work with your shirt off," I said.

"Are you seriously telling me that REESE, my super idiot brother, is the most wanted person at school?!" Francis asked in between barfing.

"Psh! I'm out of here," said the grandma as she waddled out. She never really talked much.

"You know, Alex," Max started with a mom scolding tone, "Reese can't get all the money with his shirt off. How about you dress in something more…girlier?"

"Like what?" I asked and laid the money on the table. "Whoa!" Dewey exclaimed as he held the money.

"No, no, that's for your airplane ticket," I said and flicked his fingers.

"I was thinking a bikini," Malcolm said. "And I was thinking…no way," I clarified and sat down with my feet on the table.

"Just don't wear baggy shorts and such," Max said. "Oop! Paramedics coming in. Where's the pregnant lady?" asked the Medics as they barged in.

Francis grabbed one guy's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You guys made me deliver a baby," Francis said in a raspy voice.

"Uh, sorry, did we miss it?" asked the guy. "Hell yeah, you did!" Reese said.

Francis released the medics and they walked hurriedly to Lois' room.

We later saw her on a stretcher and Hal was following her. "Francis, you're in charge," he said frantically as he followed Lois out the door. One of the paramedics was carrying the little baby boy.

"Alex, what did he look like?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, he kinda looks like all of you," I said and smiled.

"Hey, Malcolm, get a load of this. All the girls love Reese now," Francis said while laughing.

"Yeah, I know! They mauled me and Stevie in the hallway! They pulled my hair and demanded Reese's phone number and favorite food, color, and all that crap," Malcolm muttered.

"Yeah, me too. Today, at class, these girls came up to me and asked me for Reese's cell phone number for their older sisters. Even this bully asked," Dewey said.

"Well, that sucks for you, sucker," I said to Reese and everyone started laughing.

"You know, I thought being popular would be fun, but now it's just annoying," Reese said with a concerned face on.

"Hey, when we go to Hawaii what should we do first?" I asked them.

"Oh, let's visit the Elvis spots!" Malcolm said.

"No, man, let's hit the beach," Reese said. "No, I want a luau!" Dewey whined.

"Hey, hey, I say we go to the volcanoes," Francis offered.

"Well, honey, I'd really like to bike down one of the mountains," Piama said.

"Hey, wait! This Alex's birthday, let's see what she wants to do," Reese said.

"Wow, when did you become so polite?" Francis snorted.

"Thanks, Reese. Well since we stay there for 6 days, we might as well go to each of those places. On the first day, we visit Elvis spots, the 2nd we visit the volcano, then we bike down, on the 3rd we go to the beach. On September 1st is my birthday, so we have a birthday luau, on Sept. 2nd, we have a free day, and the last day, we spend as a family," I planned.

Everyone agreed. "That's a nice plan," said Francis as he nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go set my stuff up for tomorrow, so bye guys," Max said. "Yeah, I'm going to hit the sack, bye Francis, Piama, nice meeting you," I waved and left with Max. He walked me home and I fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Day Reese POV**

I yawned and stretched. I did my morning stuff and walked in the kitchen to see Dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Dad, where's Mom?" I asked. "She's in the room with Jamie," he said.

"Jamie? Who's Jamie?" I asked. Dad sighed and put down the paper exasperatedly.

"It's your new baby brother, Reese," he said. "Can I see him?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, just don't wake him up," Dad said as he shooed my away.

I tiptoed into Mom's room and I looked over into the crib. There he was, Jamie Wilkerson. He was already awake so I figured, what the heck?

I reached my finger down and stroked his face. He got a hold of my finger in his small little hands and started playing with it.

I heard the doorbell and I knew it was Alex. "Bye," I said to the baby and rushed to get it.

I put on my backpack and opened the door. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said and we walked out. "Hey, guys, we need to find a new bike route because the girls caused a roadblock," Max said.

Man, am I getting so popular, that girls are causing roadblocks? Maybe it's not worth it. i got on the bike and Alex took her regular place on it.

"Hey, Reese, pedal!" Alex yelled in my ear. Mmm, she smells like strawberries. "Reese, are you alright?" she asked me. I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm good," I said.

"Come on, chubby cheeks, pedal! They're coming," she said. I pedaled and looked behind me. Damn, that's not a horde, that's a herd.

"GO, C.C., GO!!" Alex yelled in the wind. "C.C.? WHO THE HELL IS C.C.?" Me and Max asked.

"Stands for Chubby Cheeks. Clever, is it not?" she asked. I laughed. Are my cheeks really that chubby? I looked up and stared at her face. Man, she's pretty.

"Stop, stop! Use the brakes!" Alex shouted as I looked ahead. Whoa, I must've been staring at Alex for a long time if I didn't see the school right now.

I used the brakes and we flipped over onto the grass. I arched my back.

"Ow," I groaned out. Oh, shit! I just flipped my best friend on a bike. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm really real--," she cut me off, "That. Was. AWESOME!!!" She pulled me into a headlock and noogied me.

"Ow, fuck," Max grumbled as he stood next to us. "What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Well, when you were starstruck, you hit my bike, thus causing me to flip over too," he said and glared.

"Sorry," I said and we bumped fists. "Alright, let's go," Alex said and released me from her headlock.

"Okay, I already arranged that the car wash be here at school. Mr. Jarner said we could miss the school day washing cars. We can miss the first few classes setting up and then we wash cars all day, sound fair?" Alex asked.

"Wait, how did you get Jarner to do that?!" Max asked.

"I put on the ol' puppy dog face," she said and grinned.

"Well, it means work, but I'll do it if I don't have to listen to Snickers yap today," Max said as he locked his bike in place.

"I'm down just as long as I don't see Kaye, I can't stand the awkwardness," I said.

"Alright, so let's get settled," Alex said as we walked in school.

"Hey, Reese, I heard you're having a car wash," Jenny said as she walked seductively toward us.

"Yeah," I said in a daze, overwhelmed by her hotness.

**Alex POV**

"Oh, great, here we go," I grumbled as I rolled my eyes. The slut couldn't hit on any other cute guys?!

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I could help?" she asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sure," Reese said as if he were a drug junkie stuck in a room full of marijuana smoke.

"No, Reese, we really can't include anyone right now," Max said.

"Well, a little extra help wouldn't be a problem, would it?" she asked, her eyes peering under her fake eyelashes.

"No, go ahead," Reese said dumbly. I elbowed him. Hard.

I pulled Jenny aside. "Look, Jenny, it's really a kind of friend thing. You think you may get in hypnotizing Reese, but seriously, we can do it ourselves," I said the nicest way possible.

"Well, if you're really **JUST** Reese's best friend, then there would be no reason to not let me help. Plus, I could really reel in the guy customers," she said as she slit her eyes and smirked.

Damn, this girl is making it so hard not to punch her. I cracked my neck and said through gritted teeth, "Fine."

I walked back over to Max and said, "Forgive me, she's in."

"What?! All she's gonna do is induce Reese. Why did you let her in?" Max asked enraged.

"Because, she questioned my friendship with the Human Waterfall over there," I growled and walked ahead to the art room.

I grabbed all the supplies with Max and we walked onto the grass and set up.

"Where's Reese?" Max asked as he put water into the bucket.

"He's still staring slash talking to Jenny," I said and got a hose. We set up in the big parking lot and it seemed like a good place to have a car wash. At least, that's where they have it in all the movies and on TV.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed, you keep setting up," I said as I grabbed my duffel bag and entered the girls' bathroom.

I dressed in a black half-tank top and black loose shorts that were a little above the knee. (Not short-shorts. Not baggy shorts. Regular shorts that were a little above the knee)

I put on an open white blouse and switched from Ed Hardys to red flip flops. I put on a backwards red and black baseball cap.

I grabbed my duffel bag and went back to the parking lot. Max wolf-whistled.

"Whoo-eee! Well, aren't you mighty fine?" he asked. I laughed and playfully punched him.

"Dude, you work out?" I asked him as I felt his ripped arm muscles. He was wearing a gray wife-beater and blue and black swimming trunks.

"Yeah. Do you? Your abs are "damn!" worthy," he said. I looked down to my stomach and, well, I hate to brag, but yeah, they're hot. They're not like those super-ripped ones that look nasty on girls, but they looked like a dancer's abs.

"Yo, Reese here yet?" I asked as I wrung a towel. "Nah, he's changing now," Max said.

"Man, you got a dancer's body," I complimented. "Thanks, so do you. Hey, there's Reese…and Jenny," Max said as his face fell.

Jenny was wearing a bikini while Reese was wearing a white T-Shirt and black and yellow swimming trunks.

Reese was following Jenny like a lost little puppy with hearts in his eyes. Loser.

"Hey, Alex," Max said in a sing-songy voice. I turned to him only to be met with water from a hose. I started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you gonna get it now, Max, you gonna get it now," I warned while laughing and threw a wet sponge at him.

And thus, the water fight started.

**Reese POV**

Pretty, pretty, pretty, prett--, Alex? I shook my head. Is that Alex and Max, throwing water at each other?!

Whoa, Alex looks……hot. WHOA, friends should not think of friends like that. Well, as long as it's in my head, no one can hear but me. (A/N: Oh, how wrong he is ;) )

She's running in slow-motion, her red hair swinging everywhere. Her face, grinning like crazy. Her body, running gracefully away from Max.

"Reese? Reese?!" Jenny shook me back to Earth. "Huh, what happened?" I asked.

"You were ogling at Alex," she snarled. "Oh, was I?" asked sheepishly.

"Hey, Reese! Heads up!" Alex shouted as water splashed on my hair. "Oh, and the spikes stand tall!" Max narrated like a sports announcer.

"Oh, you're gonna pay!" I said and took a hose and showered the water on her. I turned to Jenny and she squealed.

"Ew, ew, ew," she chanted as she tried to wipe all the water away. I heard Max and Alex snickering behind me.

"Hey, Jenny, this is a **CAR WASH. **You are a car washer, and therefore will get wet," Alex said slowly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not stupid," Jenny growled. "Hey, hey, come on, stop it. We got an audience here, and a car," Max said.

"Alright, guys! I'm going to put you in a place, you stay there, and you listen to everything I say, ok?" Alex asked.

We all nodded. "It's lunch time, so all the people will be crowded over here. C.C. get over here," Alex said.

"C.C.?" Jenny asked skeptically. "It's her nickname for me," I said and laughed like an idiot.

I stood where Alex pointed.

**Alex POV**

"Okay, here come the girls. When we wash the car, I wet you, you take off shirt, but then I put a curtain over you," I instructed.

"Why a curtain?" Reese asked. "Because, then they won't see you, and they'll pay more," I explained.

"Oh, right," Reese said. I walked up to the first car, and the guy gave me 10 bucks.

"Thank you, sir," I said politely as he exited the car. Damn, a Bentley?! "Max!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked. Max was setting up a rope to divide the girls from Reese and the boys from Jenny.

"We gotta wash that car squeaky clean, 'cause it's a Bentley and the owner may give us a _generous_ tip," I hissed excitedly.

"Ooh, get your wash on, then," Max said. "Okay," I said in a sing-song voice.

Ow, it's hot. "Hey, Jenny, help me wash this car," I said. She skipped over here in her skimpy bikini and gave the guys a little peep show.

I put a curtain over her. "Oh, man!" one of the guys whined.

"50 bucks," I demanded. "What? That's bogus," one of them said. "Yeah!" they all agreed.

"Fine, no money, no honey," I said as I walked to Jenny and raised the curtain to her legs.

"Alright! Alright, here," they said as they all paid me fifty. "Thank you, thank you, ooh, thank _you_," I said as I collected the money. Ooh, damn, I just earned a $1,000 from 20 guys.

"Here you go," I said and unveiled Jenny who was posing like she was in a Playboy magazine.

I whispered to her, "Wash the car, but do it slowly." She nodded and did what I said.

Then I walked over to Reese and his white T-shirt. I covered him and said to all the girls, "70."

"What?! That's more than Jenny!" they exclaimed. "Well, you see Jenny having muscles?" I asked skeptically. "Well," they said hesitantly.

"No money, no honey," I warned. "Okay, okay, fine," they said and reluctantly handed me the money. I got 1,400. That means 2,400 plus 500 equals 2,900.

"Reese, I'll "accidentally" spill water on you, then you take off your shirt, ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I got it," he said.

"Oops," I said sarcastically and threw water at Reese. Then he took off his shirt slowly, causing all girls to squeal.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself as I washed the Bentley. I got two hot students modeling for money and a guy who's helping me wash a Bentley. Yeah, my life is just a big bucket of fun.

It was getting hot so I took of my blouse and wet the car after I washed it with soap.

**Guys POV**

WHOA, SHE IS HOT!!!! We all looked away from Jenny to Alex.

She was washing a car and her bare back was sweaty and lean. Her stomach was flat and her hair was doused with water.

So what if she's not wearing a bikini? This is giving me a damn boner right now. She looked towards us in slow-motion and stared at us with her green eyes intensely. I just melted right now. She straightened up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, her green eyes squinting.

**Alex POV**

"Nothing," they replied in a daze. I scoffed and shook my head. I finished with the Bentley and parked it somewhere in the lot to dry.

So far, I've washed 5 BMWs, 3 Lamborghinis, 2 Porsches, 5 Ferraris, a Cadillac, 2 Gran Torinos, 7 Mercedes', and a Bentley.

Damn, this is one rich neighborhood. In the end, we were $100 short.

"Damn, even with Reese and Jenny, we're still $100 short," Max said and sighed.

"Actually, I earned a lot, so I think I should get at least a 100 bucks. Right, Reese?" she asked.

"Oh, she played the Reese card," I muttered to Max. "I just hope he doesn't say--," Max was interrupted by Reese.

"Yes, you should," Reese replied in a daze once again. "Thank you," Jenny said and took the Benjamin from my hand and skipped away.

"Yeah, that," Max finished his sentence. "Reese, you should stop doing that," I said.

"Doing what?" he asked. "You keep staring at her, and then you lose your mind, like a zombie," I said.

"So? I don't complain when all the other guys stared at you," he retorted.

"Guys were staring at me?" I asked sheepishly. "YEAH!" Max and Reese said.

"Alex, they were practically drooling," Max said. "Well, that's good," I said.

I am pretty feeling good about myself. Hey, I still got it.

"Excuse me, Alex Roane?" this 30-year old guy asked as he approached us.

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, you washed my Rolls Royce," he said.

I washed a Rolls Royce? Oh, yeah! The Rolls Royce Phantom!

"Yes, yes, I remember," I said. "Well, I think you did a wonderful job, and I forgot to tip you," he said.

"Oh, no, it's okay," I said. "Don't be modest, it's shining! Here, you kids deserve it," the guy said and handed me 6 bills. $6? Cheap, but okay.

"Thanks," we said and he walked away. Max scoffed, "Wow, for an owner of a Rolls Royce, $6 is all he could spare?"

"No, dude, this is six _hundred _dollars!" Reese exclaimed. I looked down to see the Benjamins practically laughing at me. We started screaming and jumping up and down. Then the hugging started.

"We're going to Hawaii! With $400 extra!!" we shouted. "I'm going shopping!" I said and we all laughed.

We headed home with the highest of spirits.

"Guys, guys, let's act like we didn't get the money," Max said in an excited whisper. We all nodded and walked through Reese's door. Everyone was waiting anxiously in the kitchen. We walked in with our heads down and shoulders slumped.

"I'm thinking you didn't get the money?" Hal asked. We didn't say anything.

Lois sighed and said, "It's okay, you guys go on."

"Well," we started and then we snapped our heads up and screamed, "WE GOT THE MONEY!!!!"

Then the screaming and the jumping and the hugging started again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Malcolm chanted as he hugged me tightly.

"Haha, your welcome," I said. "We're going to Hawaii," we sang and danced. "Hey, guys, did you get the money?" Piama asked as she and Francis walked in.

"YES!" we all screamed. "Guys, the flight is tomorrow, so pack!" I said. Max and I departed the house and said "bye."

I went to my room and sat on my bed. "So they were drooling, were they? Eh, I still got it," I said and packed all my clothes for Hawaii.


	4. Prove It

**Malcolm POV**

"REESE! MALCOLM! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! Dewey don't eat that!" Mom yelled. I hurried into the kitchen with my suitcase. "Oh, Malcolm, get the door!" Mom shouted as I walked past her dressing up Jamie.

I opened the door to see my one and only hero. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked Alex. "Nothing much, 'cept for the fact that WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!!!" she exclaimed as we started hugging and jumping. We've been doing that every time we see each other. Let me explain.

You see, Alex's birthday's coming up and she, Reese, and Max had a bunch of fundraisers to help pay for the airfare. They made it in with an extra $400! Now, Mom's stressed because we all have to pack. Francis and Piama are already in the car, Dad and Mom are taking care of Jamie and Dewey was hiding in the closet, and Reese and me? I'm just packing all my stuff, and Reese was surprisingly done an hour ago.

Now, he's in the bathroom. He's been in there for 30 minutes! And I don't think he's shitting, 'cause I could smell his gel from outside the door.

**Alex POV**

"Did you guys finish packing?" I asked Malcolm after we stopped celebrating. "Yeah, we just need to get Jamie dressed," Malcolm said as we walked in. I saw Jamie fussing and kicking at Lois, who was trying to put little baby shorts over his diaper. Hal was packing a duffel bag full of diapers, bottles, and what not.

"Um, Mrs. Wilkerson, do you mind if I help?" I asked politely. I am trying to get on her good side. Nothing will ruin my trip to Hawaii. She hesitantly said, "Yeah, sure. Here, you dress Jamie while I get his stuff ready," Lois said as she frantically looked for the baby's bootie. Haha, bootie. Here, you say it slowly and then tell me if you laugh too. "Boootiiee, hahahaha," I laughed like an idiot as I dressed the strangely calm baby.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Lois asked me. "Do what?" I asked. "Just a minute ago, he was kicking and fussing at me, but he's fine around you," Lois said curiously. "Eh, I have practice," I shrugged as I carried Jamie to Reese's room.

I sat on Malcolm's bed and started cooing at Jamie. He burped on my shirt. I was wearing yellow baggy capris, a red tank top, and a yellow shirt-hoodie that had a red Hawaiin flower on it. I wore a red beanie and a yellow necklace. I also had on yellow and red Vans.

"Where's Reese?" I asked Malcolm while he carried a backpack with him. "Oh, he's been in the bathroom for forever," Malcolm said.

I heard the bathroom door open and a lot of steam came out. "What the hell?" Malcolm said as he shielded his eyes. A shadow was outlined in all that steam. The shadow had spiky hair.

"Reese, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He walked out of the steam and I saw him clearly, and my eyes proceeded to bug out.

I don't know what it was, but he looked......different. Almost... HOT. "Hey, whatever you've done to my brother, you have 5 seconds to scram before I call the cops on you!" Malcolm warned with his fists up.

"Shut up, stupid. It's me," Reese said. "Dude, you look...almost like a cool guy. Did I just say that?!" Malcolm asked himself frantically. Meanwhile, I sat and stared at the new Reese. "You like?" he asked me with his arms widespread. I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded stupidly.

"Great, I wanted to look good for your birthday, so here I am. Well, let's go," Reese said as he walked out the door like it was nothing. Malcolm and I stared at each other and asked at the same time,"Reese?!"

I got over it, but Malcolm was in denial. I gave Jamie to Dewey and got in my Dad's black BMW x5 and sat in the back with Max.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" my dad asked excitedly. "HELL YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Max celebrated while he opened the sun roof and waved his arms around. We were already on the freeway with Lois' car behind us. Hal honked the horn at Max and started laughing.

Max came back down and stared at me. "Hey, what's up with you? You look starstruck. Ooh, which celebrity did you see?" Max asked excitedly.

"No celebrity. Just an incredibly hot guy," I replied, totally picturing Reese in my head. "Lemme meet him," my Dad said. The dogs barked in the back.

"Dad!" I whined. "Okay, okay, just kidding, okay, exit here," my Dad mumbled directions to himself. "Where's Mo and D?" I asked Mom. "They're with Ben," Mom replied.

You see, Ben is my big bro, and the eldest out of all of us 4. His full name is Benjamin Michael Roane. He's the half jerkface, half cool guy to us. But I think he changed a bit. Now, he's 60% cool, and 40% jerkface. He goes to college and has a fair amount of friends. He's 20 years old and has shaggy dark blonde/brown hair. I like to call him "Jam" because everyone knows Benjamin should be shortened to "Ben", so I mixed it up and called him "Jam" when I was 4. He apparently liked the name and I called him Jam ever since.

Mo is Monique. Her full name is Monique Haley Roane and she's my big sis. She's known as "The Prettiest Girl On Campus" in college. She's 19 and goes to the same college as my brother. Monique is fun, and all around pretty cool. But sometimes, she gets too obssessed with all the trends. She has long black hair that's straight to the point. Literally.

Then, you know me. My full name is Alexandra Jasmin Rachel Roane. I don't know why I have 3 different names, but I am the middle child! I'm not known for much, but the people back at my old school used to call me "The Bullet". I think it's because I throw balls so fast and hard, they're like bullets. I have medium red hair and I'd describe myself as fun. I am 17 going on 18.

The last is D. Her full name is Andrea Megan Roane. Some people call her "Andie", and I call her "D" and Andie both. She's 12 and has medium brown wavy hair. She's very headstrong, and some people tell her she's kind of like me. She usually disagrees with someone, and puts them in their place, which is the reason she has a bad record in school. We once ended up in the same cell for a night. She's awesome to hang with, and totally down-to-earth.

Then there's Mom. Her full name is Joanne Eliza Roane. She's--, hm, I don't particularly know her age. That's strange. Anyways, moving on, she has straight blackish brown hair that goes to her middle back and she loves Dad very much. From all the stories I've heard, she was known as a very popular girl. She was everything. She could do sports, beautiful, and she was really smart. How'd she end up with my dad?

Speaking of Dad, ta-da! Brian Robert Roane is his full name. And I don't know his age either. He's very nice, but that doesn't mean he's a pushover. He has red hair and he's very dad-ish. He likes to play golf, basketball, and likes to throw the old pigskin. He knows probably every sport, and encourages us to join teams.

You know the dogs, JoJo and Diggy. They're Great Pyrenees (sp?) and we plan on getting another one.

Our family is not a traditional nice-nice family, but we're not like Reese's family either. We fight occasionally, but we have our moments.

Oh, look at that! The airport appears, right after I finished explaining! Could you believe that? (By the way, those were sarcastic thoughts).

I got out of the car and dragged my suitcase off the trunk.

**Inside the Airport**

"What time do we board the plane?" Jam asked as we looked around. Hm, LAX is nice. "Uh, 10:00," Dad said while looking at his watch. "Great, we have an hour to wreak havoc in the airport," I said cheerfully.

"Okay, Monique and Ben, you take care of your sisters, your Dad and I will be at Starbucks (Is there a Starbucks in LAX?) for a little while. We've talked it over with Reese's parents, and we think you should board the plane by yourselves. No, this is not me giving you permission to go to Hawaii alone, it's me giving you, and Mrs. Wilkerson's kids, permission to go to the plane by yourselves," Mom said.

Dad saw our confused faces and said, "It means that you guys will get on the plane when you want to. We will not wait for you, this is your responisbility. When the plane leaves, and you're not on it, we'll leave without you."

"OHHH!!" we all said in understanding as our parents walked away laughing to Starbucks.

Jam and Mo turned to me and D. "I'm going over to the gift shop, you do anything that I will be blamed for, you'll die," Jam said as he squinted and walked towards the gift shop. "What he said," Mo said as she turned and walked away. "Here, you take JoJo, we're going to meet up with Reese," I said to D.

She shrugged and I walked over to Reese's family with Max. "Here, Alex, you take Jamie. He won't stop crying," Lois said and handed me Jamie before I could protest. Hal and Lois quickly escaped to the safety of the coffee shop.

"Well, come on Dewey, we're going shopping," Francis said as he, Piama, and Dewey ran away. "And that leaves us," sighed Malcolm. "Well, what you wanna do?" I asked while carrying Jamie. Before anyone could answer, some cop behind us pulled up in this golf cart thing.

"Excuse me, sir, where are your parents?" he asked Reese quickly. "Uh,--,"

"A-ha! An unaccompanied minor! Come on, you kids are going with me," the cop demanded as he magically pulled all our arms. "Um, if it helps, I'm turning 17?" I asked hopefully.

"Not good enough," the cop said. "Sir, our parents are here," Malcolm said. "Really? Is that why you were standing all alone? A-ha, I thought so, now, be silent and we'll have a relative pick you up," the cop said. I looked at Malcolm and mouthed 'Do something!'

'What the hell am I supposed to do?!' he mouthed back. Then, Reese kicked the guy and hollered, "RUN!"

Well, there was no other choice. We got into the golf cart, Reese was driving, Malcolm next to him, Max in the back, me in the little caged thing in the trunk with Jamie in my arms, and Diggy next to Max. "Drive, drive, drive!" Malcolm shouted as Reese peeled out.

"Hey! You kids get back here!" The cop demanded. Reese put the thing in reverse and was driving backwards. "DUDE! This is not Fast and the Furious, you're not freaking Vin Deisel! Drive _forward_, you're gonna hit the sign!" I yelled at Reese.

"Well, sorry for trying to make us look cool!" Reese said as he went forward and drove crazily around the airport. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're dying!" Max chanted anxiously.

So far, we've crashed into 3 food stands, we lost Malcolm, but then we got him back in the girls bathrooms, we drove across 4 clothing stores, and a gift shop. Also, the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World was playing, so Reese drove faster because it pumped him up.

Then, there are the cops behind, in front of, and east and west of us. "Okay, jump to the left in that corner when I say "GO!"," Reese said worriedly as the cops were on our tail. "GO!" he said.

_It just takes some time _

_Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride _

_Everything, everything will be just fine _

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

This song played while we split up. Reese, me, Jamie, and Diggy went to the gift shop and ran, and Malcolm and Max headed towards the bathrooms. By doing that, we split up the cops.

But then.................."Oof!" I grunted as I fell back. What the hell? Someone did a back elbow on me? "Dude, you did not just do a back elbow on a girl with a baby," I groaned out as I sat up to see Reese in a bearhug hold and Diggy on the floor.

"You hurt my dog, I kick your ass," I groaned. "Transformers?" the cop holding Reese asked. "Correct!" I said and grinned.

(Joke: she quoted from Transformers and the cop noticed it)

"Alright, you guys are going to a little place where you can't cause trouble," the head cop said evilly. Next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a gray room with no windows and an automated door.

I saw Malcolm and Max look up. "You too?" Max asked miserably. "You guys will stay here until I contact your legal guardians," the guys said and slammed the metal door shut.

"Well this sucks," Reese said. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, Mom and Dad are gonna kill us," Malcolm complained as he started hitting his head on the wall.

"We are so dead. Bye-bye Hawaii," I groaned. "WAH, WAH, WAH! I worked damn hard to get the fucking money," Max said angrily. "How do we get out without getting in trouble with the parents?" Reese asked.

"There must be a way to get out of here," Malcolm said, and he started thinking. In my head, and probably everybody else's, the Jeopardy theme song played.

"A-ha!" Malcolm said breaking the long, scary silence, causing us to jump. "What?!" we all asked him.

"Their cameras can only see so far. Look how it sweeps the room, it doesn't see under it, does it?" Malcolm asked slyly. It was true. Oh! Now I get it!

"So?" Reese asked. "Malcolm, you're a genius!" I said. "Duh," Reese replied. "Where are you getting at?" Max asked.

"All we have to do, is get under the camera so the security guards don't see us. Then they'll come busting through the door, and Reese will beat them up," Malcolm said.

"Oh!" Reese and Max said. "Well, shut your traps, let's get moving. The faster we do this, the faster we get to Hawaii!" I said as I took my place under the camera. They did the same. "Psst! Diggy, get over here," I called and Diggy did as he was told.

**In the Camera Room No One's POV**

"Hey, what the--, where did those brats go?" asked the random fat cop in the chair eating a donut. "Oh, this is bad. Find them!" demanded the head cop as his faithful followers ran out the room to the solitary room.

* * *

**Alex POV**

"Shh!" Max hissed as the cops busted the door. "Where did they go?" one of them asked as they looked around. "NOW!" Malcolm said and Reese knocked both of the cops out. "Come on," he hissed as we ran out and found our way back to the airport.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked. "McDonald's?" Malcolm asked in amazement. "Look! It's 9:57, we have to get our tickets checked and stuff," Max said and with that, we ran off to wherever we were supposed to go.

**In the Plane Reese POV**

"Whew, we made it," Max said as we took our seats. Max got window seat, while Alex was in the middle, and me next to her. She was still holding Jamie. "Why do you still have him?" I asked her. "Because, your Mom said I have to," she replied.

When we were boarding the airplane, a lot of girls gave me weird stares. I don't know why though. Another thing that confused me was Alex glaring at them as they stared.

I checked to make sure I looked alright. Hey, this was my best friend, and she's taking me to Hawaii. What could you do to repay for that?

"_Alright passengers, our trip to Hawaii will be non-stop and it will be an hour long, enjoy_," said the voice. "Yay, one hour 'til we have the time of our lives!" Alex whispered excitedly.

**30 Minutes Later No One's POV**

Alex was sleeping with her head on Reese's shoulder, and Reese had his head on top of hers lovingly. Then Jamie was in their arms. Max was snoozing with his head glued to the window and Alex's hand atop of his head.

**Kevin POV**

"Yeah, I know it's already August and we still have no Family of the Year!" I hissed into the phone.

_"Well, you better find a damn good one, 'cause the paper goes out tomorrow, and if you don't have a picture of the sweetest family ever, you're fired!" _my boss, Carson, yelled and he hung up.

Damn, where the hell can I find a loving family in a day?! I stomped angrily back to my seat, but before I got there, something caught my eye. I was now wide-eyed at what I was seeing. MIRACLES **_DO _**HAPPEN!!!!

There was the picture-perfect family. I looked them over.

There was the overly handsome young dad, the ridiculously hot, yet loving, mom, the good-looking teenager son, and the cherry on top, the cutest baby in the world.

And they didn't even have to pose for a picture! They were already in the perfect positions.

The Mother and Father with their heads gently laid on each other, the baby softly placed into their arms, and the teenage boy glued to the window, makes it comical, yet loving, because the mother's hand was on his head, as if patting it.

Oh, damn, this is great! There's even a dog sleeping on the boy's lap! Okay, time to take the picture. 'Snap'! Okay, now all I have to do is put this in my laptop and send it to Carson. Wait, what are there names?

"Reese...............," the mom said as she stirred. Alright, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark, and think that's the father. Hm, how else can I find out their names? I looked at the baby's shirt and saw the name "Jamie" written in blue. So the baby is Jamie and the dad is Reese.

How do I get the teenage boy's? (remember, he doesn't know that Alex and Reese are teens, too).

Just then, the plane bumped and they all woke up. "Ah, I'm hungry," said the mom. "Then go eat," the dad said lazily.

"Good idea. Here, Max, hold Jamie," said the mom as she handed the baby to Max. Okay, teenage boy=Max. Now, all I need is the mom's name. "Wait, Alex, don't they serve us food?" the dad asked.

Oh, so Alex is her name. Jackpot! I got my Family of the Year! I ran back to my seat and started typing.

**Alex POV**

"Oh, yeah, huh?" I asked as I resumed my place next to Reese. I stretched and I saw all the girls looking me over. I glared again. What the hell? The better Reese looks, the more I have to deal with.

"Hey, Reese, look over there," Max said groggily and he pointed to the girls waving at Reese. "Whoa! Are they waving at me?" Reese asked in amazement.

"Hey, Best, why do you look like that anyway?" I asked, pretending like I didn't care. He turned his attention back to me.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked with the cutest face I've ever seen in my life. "Ah, n-no, I was just a-asking," I stuttered. "Oh, well, it's 'cause I wanted to look decent for the trip," he said cheerfully. I nodded and turned away.

Max elbowed me and I looked up to see his smirk. I elbowed him back. Then the elbowing started.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in 10 minutes, please collect all your belongings, and have a nice trip. Thank you for flying Hawaiian Airlines,_" the soothing voice in the intercom said.

"Welp, time to play Bejeweled," I said and I played until the plane landed. We were all pratically bouncing in our seats. As soon as they let us, we grabbed our stuff and ran out to meet the fresh ocean air.

"We in Hawaii, for Alex's birthday, and I'm so happy, we're in Hawaii," Max sang. "Ah, ah, ah! Wait! We have outfits for you all!" Dad said. All of us whined.

"Aw, come on, Dad! Not in front of company," Jam whined. "Actually, this was Lois' brilliant idea," Mom said and smirked. "Oh, great. Mom probably picked out the most tackiest peice of shit ever," Malcolm complained.

"I don't want to hear any more whining! We are in Hawaii to have a good time, so just put these on!" Lois snapped as she held up a guys' sample.

It was blue with green and white flowers on it. Oh, shit. "I'm afraid to see the girls' version," I whispered to Reese who laughed. "Oh, well, here it is, Alex," Lois said and held up a spaghetti strapped dress that was about knee-length with the same design.

"THEY'RE MATCHING OUTFITS?!" we all hollered. Everyone turned to us. We were in the Hawaiian airport and it was 12:00 and really, really hot. "Yes, they are. Now put them on, all of you!" Lois snapped. We reluctantly got our outfits and walked in the bathrooms. Even JoJo and Diggy hated them.

No way am I wearing a dress. I made the dress short and put on white cycling shorts with blue and white flip-flops. I was ordered to take off my beanie and switch it to a flower necklace.

Monique made it into a halter dress and put on green flip-flops, Lois was wearing it like it was supposed to be worn, D cut it and made it a shirt and put on white capris, and Mom made it a strap-less dress. Lois and Mom wore beaded necklaces and D wore a beaded bracelet. Piama wore it a halter style with a ribbon on it.

We trudged outside, with the exception of Lois. The guys were wearing baggy white shorts with the Hawaiian shirt Lois gave them.

"Hey! How come you get to change them?!" Reese asked. "Because we can, hear, if you want to change it so bad, let me help you guys," I said as I got to work.

Reese was now wearing white swimming trunks with blue flower designs on them, and I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his abs. Malcolm was wearing a wife beater under his shirt, and I unbuttoned his shirt too.

Hal and Dad were wearing it the right way, Max wore it like a true skater. Long white, baggy shorts with a green and white skater shirt, and a polo that had the same design as the other shirts. At least it matched. Jam, Dewey, and Francis didn't care. Jamie looked so cute!

"Okay, now we have to take a picture!" Hal said excitedly. "Uh, this is so embarrassing," Mo said as they got someone to hold the camera.

"1...2...3, cheese!" the guy said and we all smiled big for the camera. "So, uh, what do we do first?" Jam asked. "Elvis," Malcolm replied.

**3 Hours Later Reese POV**

"Man, Elvis is boring," I whined. "No he isn't! He is the King!" Malcolm said. "Yeah, the King of Boring," I said. "Okay, now this is a waterfall," the tour guide said.

No duh. "It's hot!" complained Monique. "No der, Einstein. We in the islands now, stop being such a city girl," Andrea retorted. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I said as I ran and jumped off the waterfall.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I plummeted down. *SPLASH*. "Is he dead?" I heard Dewey ask. I swam back up to the surface and screamed, "WOO-HOO!!!!!!" It echoed off the trees.

That got everybody going. They all followed me down the waterfall, even Mom and Dad, and the dogs. Alex plunged in with Jamie and they both came up laughing. The only who didn't go was Max.

"Come on, Max! Get your ass down here!" Ben yelled. "No freaking way in hell am I gonna jump down a waterfall and kill myself!" he shouted back. "Dude, the baby made it in! Why can't you?" I asked him.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going doWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!" he hollered as he splashed in. "Who the--, ALEX!" I said and grinned. Max came up shivering and overreacting.

"Oh, come on. Don't be chicken! Here, I'll show you how to do this!" she said as she got a running start. "GERONIMOOOOOOO!!!!!" she bellowed as she came down while doing flips.

"Woo!" we said as she splashed. "Alright, I think the swimming was early," Francis commented. "Well, I'm hungry," Dewey said.

"Well, let's head to the hotel and rest up," Mom said as we clambered out of the water and dried ourselves. I walked beside Alex to the hotel. "Hey, look at this pretty flower," Alex said to me and pointed to a white lily. "Here," I said and carefully placed it on her hair. She grinned at me and I grinned back. She looked almost radiant in this light.

**At the Hotel**

"Reese, do you know how many hot chicks there are in Hawaii?!" Malcolm asked. We got two suites. One for the girls, and one for the guys.

"No, but I'm guessing a lot," I shrugged. "Yeah, this girl named Veronica gave me her number, look!" Malcolm exclaimed and shoved her phone number in my face. I shoved his hand away and said, "Who cares?"

"Ooh, someone's a Grumpy Gary 'cause he didn't get a phone number yet," Malcolm said in a sing-songy voice.

"I don't need a phone number, I'm here for Alex," I said while eating a banana. "Ooh, does that have a hidden meaning?" Malcolm asked.

"Stop saying "Ooh"," I said. "Ooh, you like Alex," Malcolm sang. "I said stop staying "Ooh"!" I yelled and pushed him to the ground.

"Malcolm! Reese! What are you doing?!" Mom asked as she walked through the door.

"Reese won't admit he likes--," I banged his head on the floor. "Reese! Stop it!" Mom demanded. "He keeps saying "Ooh!"," I grunted while damaging Malcolm's head.

Mom pulled me off of him and shouted at me. "Whatever," I said and began reading my wrestling magazine. "Okay, for the rest of the day, and night, you two stay away from each other while your father and I go with the Roanes to dinner," Mom said as she walked away huffing and puffing.

"You heard Mom, go to your crush," Malcolm said. "She is not my crush!" I said. "Really? I see how you look at her, and I also see how she looks at you," Malcolm said as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

She looks at me? In a way? "Wait! What are you talking about?" I asked after him. "Ugh," Malcolm sighed and turned around in the chair.

"You don't notice it, but you guys like each other. What do you feel when you see her?" Malcolm asked me. What _do _I feel when I see her. Then, all my emotions just poured out.

"I feel happy, blissful, overjoyed, thrilled. Just by being with her, I feel like I'm walking on air," I said blissfully.

I looked over to Malcolm and he raised his eyebrow at me. Then I realized what I just said. "No, no, no, that's not love," I scoffed.

"Really? Those are all your emotions, just by seeing her. That's pretty strong," Malcolm said.

"And if anyone just looks at you when you're with her, they can tell that you're animated, spirited, cheerful. Reese, you like her. In fact, you _love _her, and I'm pretty sure she loves you too," Dewey added.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, "Like someone like her, would falll in love with someone like me."

"You see? You have that worried look on your face. You want her too, but you just think she won't love you, but in fact, she does," Malcolm says.

"What are we talking about here?" Francis asked as he walked in. "Reese and Alex," Dewey said. "Hey, hey, when did this become a family discussion?" I asked with my hands up.

Francis ignored what I said, "Ah, the girl who likes Reese."

"Could you guys stop joking around?!" I asked. "Well, it's true. You guys look like you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Francis said.

"Hey, guys," Max said as he sat next to me. "Reese and Alex sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Dewey sang.

"Ah, so you guys are together? Finally!" Max huffed. "Alright, why does everybody keep saying I like her?!" I asked frustrated.

"BECAUSE YOU DO!" they all yelled at me. "Fine, then prove that she likes me back," I said defiantly. "A-HA! I caught you! You said "back", that means you like her!" Malcolm said.

"I didn't say that I like her," I said. "Yeah, but it was implied," Dewey replied. "Prove. It," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, we'll call her in here, Malcolm'll analyze everything she does, and break the news to ya," Francis said. "Yeah, that works," Malcolm said. Che, like a pretty, classy girl like Alex would like a dumb, bully jackass like me. "ALEX!" Max called.

She walked through the door and said, "What?"

"Come on, let's have a talk," Francis said and led her into the kitchen. She sat in the seat next to me and said, "What's up?"

"Well, let's get to know each other better," Dewey said slyly. "Uh, sure?" she said while spinning in her chair.

"So, tell us of your romantic history," said Francis. Alex put a finger to her chin and said, "Ummmm, well, I haven't had a boyfriend yet, but I do plan on getting one."

"Oh, so do you have your eye on someone?" Max asked. "Hm, there are a lot of cute guys at school, so maybe," Alex replied.

"So you don't have a crush?" Malcolm asked. "Well, I think I'm starting to," she said coyly.

"Ooh, spill!" Francis said like a girl. She got up and propped her elbows on my head, "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."

With that, she left the room. As soon as she did, everybody started talking at once.

"You see that, Reese?! She sat next to you, not anyone else, _you_!" Malcolm said as he pointed at me.

Francis added, "Yeah, and did you see how she leaned on you head? That's a sign!"

"Oh, and don't forget the part where she won't tell who her crush is! And she's still wearing that flower you put on her!" Dewey mentioned excitedly.

Max said, "And she's planning to get a boyfriend! Which might as well be you!"

I snorted, "Oh, ha ha. So you guys analyzed a couple of her movements, so what?"

**Alex POV**

Oh! I forgot my bag, darn. I walked back to the guys' room and opened it, only to see all their shocked faces. "What? I forgot my bag. Geez," I said and grabbed my bag. Every movement I made, they watched. "I'm walking out," I said with my hands up and slowly walking out the door.

I slammed the door and walked back to the chaos of my room. I saw Jam walking down the hallway, looking all giddy. "What's up with you?" I asked him.

"This place is crawling with chicks! Look, this girl named Grace said she'd watch a movie with me tonight!" Jam announced. "Well, if she has a brother, call him for me," I sighed as I entered my room.

Monique was fixing herself in the mirror, Piama was on the laptop, D was watching ESPN, and JoJo was scratching herself in the corner. "GUYS! This is fucking Hawaii! What the _hell _are you doing with electricity?!" I asked harshly.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?" D asked lazily. "I don't know, let's go buy some damn surfboards, or go shopping! Anything that doesn't involve doing what we could do at home," I said.

"Ooh, I'm up for the surf shop," Monique said. "Then it's settled! We're going to get out of this shitty place and do some Hawaiian stuff," D said as she stood up and put on her slippers.

"Man, for kids, you guys curse a lot," Piama remarked as we walked out the door. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Francis asked on the other side of the hallway.

"We're going shopping. What are you doing?" D asked back. "We were, uh, just going to the beach," Malcolm replied nervously. We all shared a glance and I asked, "What's her name?"

"Veronica, and she's super hot!" Malcolm succumbed to my heated stare. "Well, why are they coming?" Piama asked, referring to all the other guys.

"Well, uh, they were gonna come down with me to coach me with her," Malcolm said. "Hahaha! Like those nimrods can help you pick up a chick!" D snorted.

"Fine, then you guys come with us," Max said. "Yeah, please?" Malcolm asked with pleading eyes. "Fine, Monique's good at this stuff anyway," I said and we head downstairs.

We went down to the beach and stopped. "There. There she is. What do I say?!" Malcolm asked frantically. D grabbed his shoulders and shouted, "Get ahold of yourself, man! Be calm!"

Malcolm started panting heavily and said, "Right, be calm."

"Dude, just do what I do: don't look like an idiot," Reese advised. "Ha, from what I've heard, you couldn't even land your science partner. Best, let the girls handle this," I snorted.

We dragged Malcolm to a corner of the beach and started fixing him. "No matter what you do, be cool, smooth, calm, and collected," D said.

"Yeah, but not too calm. Believe me, I've met guys that were trying too hard, and they seemed boring. Just don't be nervous, be kind of fun too," Piama said.

"Yeah, and between smooth and fun, put a little bit of yourself in it," I said. He nodded vigorously.

"Don't be too nervous, okay? Just talk to her and ask her to go to the movies tonight," Monique advised. Malcolm nodded. "Alright, now get on out there," D encouraged and pushed him towards a group of girls.

"Hi, Veronica," we heard him say. We saw a girl with curly black hair turn around. "Oh, hey. Malcolm, right?" we heard her ask. "Y-yeah," he stuttered and after that, there was an awkward silence.

Then, Malcolm finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Uh, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Yeah! Sure," she replied happily. "Great! Great, well, uh, I gotta go now, my brothers are calling me," he said and jogged over to the guys' group. We turned back to Veronica, who was squealing with her friends.

"Well, girls, we've done it again," Monique said and we high-fived each other.


	5. The Theater Wars

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating!! I just had a carnival at my school and it was fun!! Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Alex POV**

We were in the room getting ready for the movies tonight. "We" is me, Piama, Mo, Andie, and JoJo.

Mo was wearing her gray v-neck shirt and yellow skirt and some other stylish things like various necklaces and bangles. She tied her hair up.

Andie was wearing a long Trojans jersey with baggy brown shorts and Osiris shoes. She had on a red Vans cap and yellow wristbands.

Piama was wearing the Hawaiian dress we got from Lois.

I was wearing a brown shirt with ice cream on it, tan capris, yellow sandals, a brown beanie, a gold charm bracelet, and a coconut necklace. I tied my hair into two low braids.

It took forever for MonMon to finish her make-up. *that's her other nickname, MonMon*

"Let's go, Mo!" I whined. "I'll go, as soon as _Andrea_," Mo accused, "gets her ass off the couch to stop watching the Lakers!"

"Can't stop. Magic. Up by…2," Andie said in a trance.

I grabbed the football and threw my famous Bullet at her. Her head swayed to the side as the Bullet hit her.

"AW! Fuck! Whatever let's go!" grumbled Andie as she pushed pass me and made a face.

We walked down the hall and met the boys outside. "Boys" as in Malcolm, Reese, Jam, Dewey, Francis, and Max.

"Yo, what's with Jam here?" I asked them as we walked to the movie theater.

"I gots a hot date with Grace!" Jam replied excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know," Reese said boredly while rolling his eyes.

Malcolm, on the other hand, was jittery. "Dude, 'sup with you?" Andie asked him.

"Nothing, just nervous," he replied. "Just a few nervous? Dude's bouncing up and down like he's on a massage chair," Andie whispered rudely to me.

I elbowed her and hissed, "That's not nice. When was the last time _you _got a date? Uh-huh, that's right, at least he got somebody."

Andie growled and turned away. We met up with Veronica and Grace who were waiting by the big black palm tree.

When we got to the theater, the dude at the desk looked us over. He was old-ish with wrinkles and a blonde beard with shoulder length blonde hair.

He looks like those old surfer dudes. He was wearing a traditional Hawaiian shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, dudes, are all of you coming in?" he asked with a surfer accent.

"Yup," replied Francis.

"Are all of you couples?" Surfer dude asked.

"Uh, nope," Francis said.

"Well, then, I can I only let the dudes and dudettes who are together in. It's date night and couples are in for free. Sorry for the major bummer," the guy said apologetically.

"Aw, man! That means we can--," Dewey got cut off.

"No, uh, we were just kidding! We all are couples! Pshh, can't you tell?" Andie asked, deceiving the poor old surfer man.

"Oh, well, okay, just enter through here," he said.

Piama and Francis entered, then Malcolm and Veronica, Grace and Jam, and after that, it got confusing.

"Uh, what about you guys?" surfer asked us. He was referring to me, MonMon, Max, Dewey, Reese, and Andie.

"Umm, I got my date right here!" Mo exclaimed, grabbing the nearest guy next to her, which happened to be Max.

"Uh, isn't he a little too junior for you?" surfer asked.

"I like 'em young!" Mo exclaimed and ran into the theater before she was further questioned.

"Well, get in there youngsters," surfer encouraged Dewey and Andie.

They shrugged and walked in.

"And that leaves you two," he said as he stared us down.

"Yeah, we'll just go," Reese said, grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

"Good luck, to tell you the truth, you guys seem most likely to last," surfer said while I was passing by. Then he winked at me. Uhhh, okay?

We got some free popcorn and sat in our balcony seats. Malcolm and Veronica were at the bottom in the middle, and Grace and Jam were in the back.

Piama and Francis watched a different movie, and Dewey, Andie, Me, Reese, MonMon, and Max were up in the balcony, keeping watch of Malcolm.

We were watching Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs. It's so freaking funny.

As I was gobbling down my popcorn, I noticed Malcolm not doing anything. Wow, how inexperienced is he?

**Malcolm POV**

Ah, crap, what do I do?? Do I put my arm around her now, or should I say "Hey, look a bird!" and point somewhere so I can put my arm around her?

Or should I do the yawning trick? I looked over at Veronica for no apparent reason.

She was laughing it up with popcorn stuffed in her mouth.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous anymore. I just watched the movie and laughed with her, then we'd look at each other, then laugh some more.

Hey, this is easier than I than I thought. Nothing unusual is happening. Except for the obviously loud guffawing up in the balcony.

**Alex POV**

"Hahahaha!!" a lot of jocks from behind us laughed obnoxiously. They've been laughing like this since the first freaking half of the movie!

My eye started twitching more as they annoyed me more.

And if they weren't laughing like a bunch of hyenas, they were spilling a bunch of popcorn everywhere.

I looked back and there were about 7 of them. They were all wearing football jackets that read _"Marksmen High Football Team"_.

They were throwing popcorn at each other and laughing and giggling like idiots.

Like a minute later, 5 girls came out and sat next to 5 of the boys.

They were all dressed scantily and had heels and everything. The most skimpy of them was the girl in the lead.

They were all pretty, but she was the best-looking and she seemed to lead the pack of hookers.

She sat down on the buffest guy's lap and said "Hey, baby, miss me?"

Then they started making out. The guy was the most muscular and well-built.

I mean, they were all big and buff, but he was the BIGGEST!!!

His face wasn't much to drool over. It looked like the normal football type jock thing.

All the other girls sat on the other guys' laps and one of the girls said to the hooker leader," Like, Stacy! Stop! You're gonna mess up your make-up!"

Well, that settles it. If you don't know what I mean, let me explain.

Anyone named "Stacy" is a bitch. Just the sound of it! "Stacy".

Now, sorry to all you Stacy-s out there, not that I'm calling you a bitch, it's just in pop culture all Stacy's are accompanied with a side of bitchiness.

Back to the story.

"Like whatever, Tracy. I'll just do it again later," Stacy retorted in a valley girl accent and continued making out with her boyfriend.

"Dude, did you just hear that? Dude?" One of the jocks asked the guy making out with Stacy.

"Like, stop it, Jason! Can't you see Chad and Stacy are having a romantic moment?" asked another girl in a dumb voice.

She looked and sounded like her head was empty.

"Shut up, Lacy!" Tracy exclaimed and started giggling.

"Whatever. Come here Mason," Lacy said seductively.

So there was Lacy and Mason, Tracy and Jason, and Chad and Stacy.

Wow. There parents probably named them after each other.

Stacy finally noticed me staring and pulled away from Chad.

She stared me down and answered in an agitated tone, "What?"

Yup, I've heard of this before. My teacher once told me that when two girls first meet, they often size each other up.

That was exactly what Stacy was doing. I felt uncomfortable under her heated stare.

"Um, could you please tell you boyfriend to stop laughing so loud?" I asked meekly.

Lacy scoffed and said to Mason, "Ha, who does she think she is?"

Another guy spoke up and commented on me, "She's hot!"

"Uh!" Tracy scoffed, "What ever happened to Macy?"

"So what? I can handle two at once," a jock said and all the jocks laughed.

"Um, could you please quiet down?" I asked nicely again.

Stacy got all up in my face and sneered, "Listen up here, girlie. This is OUR movie theater. Don't mess with us. So, shhh."

Alright I got pissed at that. I started to stand up, but Reese pulled me down. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked. He was standing up instead of me.

"What do you mean what's the problem? You can freaking hear these hyenas a mile away," I argued.

"Shhh," Reese shushed me.

"We think you're pretty cute," said Tracy, smiling.

Reese smiled uncomfortably, "Uh, sorry, not interested."

Tracy looked disgusted, "Ew! Not me. For my friend over there. Tammy."

Then she whispered as if she didn't want Tammy to hear, "She just broke up with her boyfriend."

She looked at another girl sitting in an isolated seat.

She was pretty, but that was hidden under her heavy make-up and tear streaks.

Reese made a face and said, "Uh, no thanks. Hey, could you guys just keep it down?"

Tracy scoffed and looked at Chad. "Take care of this rude one, Chad."

Stacy looked Reese up and down and said, "Too bad. You could've made a great boyfriend for little Tammy over there."

Chad stood up with all of his jocky buddies and cracked his knuckles, "So, you wanna do it in here or outside?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Can I get out of here before Reese gets beat up? If I leave before he's pounded, I might not get in trouble," Dewey declared as he made his way out of the theater.

"Well, that just leaves you 5 then," smirked Mason.

"Don't worry, we'll leave the girls out," Jason assured mockingly.

All the sluts carefully stood up and walked to the far end of the theater, on the stairs.

"Well, guess it's just me and Reese then," Max said as he took off his jacket.

"Uh, I don't think—ahhh!!!!" Andie screamed and just jumped on TWO of the guys?!!?!?! Wow, I've never seen an ambush work so successfully.

And that started the War of the Movie Theaters. I'm pretty sure Max was punching two of the guys at the same time.

Mo was pretty much weak from the day she was born, but she was helping by throwing popcorn at them.

But the girlfriends interrupted. "Like, hey! Hey! What the hell do you posers think you're doing to our boyfriends?!"

They strutted over here but Mo stopped them and squirted butter all over their hair and clothes. "Ahh! Ah! AHHH!! STOP!!!" they screamed.

Well, my part of the job should be fulfilled. I threw everything I could at the jocks. I could see Reese taking on Chad.

I took the one named Marcus (read his jacket) and shoved his head into the popcorn bucket. I kicked him in the groin about 5 times before he collapsed, clutching his area.

"Hey, girlie," flirted a random jock next to me.

"What the hell? You're in a fight? Right now? You know, a brawl?!" I questioned him, wondering why the fuck he was talking to me during a ruckus.

Haha, ruckus. 'Kay back to the story.

**Malcolm POV**

"Ahhh!!" I heard a guy scream and I looked back to see a guy falling off the balcony in the seats behind us.

What the hell? "Sorry!" I heard Monique apologize from above. Guess she's not used to beatdowns.

What the hell are they doing up there? "Uh, Malcolm? Do you have any idea what they're doing?" Veronica asked me.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out. You stay here," I said as I hurried up there.

What I saw amazed me. Well, not really. To me, it was just another brawl Reese was bound to start.

_Alright, guess I'd better help_, I thought as I rolled up my sleeves, cracked my neck, and joined the fight.

**Reese POV**

Okay, I'm doing pretty well for facing a big-ass jock guy.

"Oof!" I grunted. "Aha! Take that, wimp!" laughed Chad.

Alright, so I was getting a few punches to the face. Nothing serious.

"Hey! What the fuck!? Let me go!" I heard Alex yell. I turned to see a guy grabbing her arm, not letting go.

"Hey! You—Ahh!" I groaned. Chad kicked me in the ribs. I fell to the floor, staring at Alex struggling to get away from whoever was grabbing her.

_Get up._ I struggled to follow orders. While I was shouting at myself, Chad was beating my face and body to a pulp.

…_Get up! _Again, my body would not turn vertically.

_GET UP! _I saw an image of Alex flash through my mind.

Suddenly, I found myself shouting and running at the guy.

"Hey, what the hell do you wan--," He didn't get to finish his sentence because I punched him square in the face.

He fell. Nope, he collapsed. Yeah, we all heard his body thud. I looked around to see most of the jocks getting their ass kicked.

"Hello? Hello? Hey! Stop your fighting right now!" We all stopped our fighting, and looked to where a bright light shone.

There was a guy who worked at this movie theater moving a flashlight everywhere. "Uh-oh," Andrea muttered and dropped the guy she was beating up and ran for the exit.

"Hey! Hey! I can't see you but I can hear you! Oh, why you darned thing!" the guy with the nerdy voice shrieked as his flashlight went out.

We could now clearly see his face. Skinny dude, big glasses, terrible facial acne. Yup, this guy's a dork.

"Ditch!" Alex declared quickly and ran out, followed by everyone but the jocks and their girlfriends. They seemed too hurt and confused to process what was going on.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The nerd stuttered as he fumbled with his radio. "Feedback, feedback! We have some rough-housers in Theater 4! Repeat, we have some rough-housers in Theater 4!"

Next thing we know, we were all down the balcony, but the jocks and their sluts weren't. There were loud footsteps thundering through the theater.

Then two big-ass guys that looked like body-guards came running in and arresting the jocks.

"Hey! Man, it wasn't us. It was those kids down there!" struggled Chad as he resisted arrest.

"Sir, I am going to ask you to keep calm and still. If you don't, I will be forced to—" and the rest was history. Well if you really wanna know, Chad resisted arrest and he was tasered.

Yeah, got that on camera.

We eventually got Veronica, Francis, and Piama out of there. I grabbed Dewey at the Concession Stand.

We were running through the night, cold sweat running down on our faces.

We finally stopped at the beach. "Dude," panted Alex, "That was freaking awesome."

Max scoffed, "Yeah, we got to beat up some jackasses and escaped scott-free."

"Uh-oh," Monique said. "What?" asked Francis.

"I guess not all of us escaped scott-free. Look at Reese," she said worriedly and pointed at me.

**Alex POV**

Reese had scrapes all over his face, bruises on his arms and legs, and his clothes were dirty.

"Aw man," he groaned as he looked himself over in front of a shop window.

"You mean you JUST noticed you look like you got run over?!" Andie asked.

"Well, I don't know! I was too busy running from Gigantor 1 and Gigantor 2!!!" Reese argued.

"Um, can I go home now?" Veronica asked meekly.

"Oh, my gosh! Veronica I'm so sorry! This was probably one of the worst dates you've been on! Man, what can--," Malcolm was cut off by a quick kiss to the lips.

"Don't be sorry. This was the funnest date I've ever been on. Call me?" Veronica asked. Malcolm nodded vigorously.

"See ya!" Malcolm said excitedly and began walking Veronica home.

"Hey Jam—Jam?" I asked, looking around for my big bro.

"He left," Dewey said bluntly while munching on some popcorn.

"Yeah, guys, it's time for me and Piama to hit the sack, too. See you later," Francis waved and headed back to the hotel.

Andie looked to me. "Race ya there," she offered.

"Nah, I'll go ahead and take care of Reese," I replied.

"Oh, well, Dewey, Max, Mo, wanna race?" Andie offered them.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

They all left. "Come on, Reese. Let's go," I said as he placed his arm over my shoulder and he leaned on me. I helped him walk, but I was thinking he was getting a little tired.

"Ow, ow, can we rest now?" Reese whined.

"Yeah, yeah, hey, let's sit on the beach," I suggested as we limped onto the sand.

Now, this was a BEAUTIFUL sight to see. The night was black, but was lit up by the white, full moon. The ocean was calm and glittering under the moonlight.

The sand was white with black shadows. There was nobody around but us. It was a quiet, peaceful night with a slight wind.

"There we go," I grunted as we sat down on the sand and watched the ocean move for no reason.

"This is nice, huh?" I asked Reese. "Yeah, it sure is," he replied and grinned, his teeth flashing white.

There were a few minutes of calm, peaceful, non-awkward silence. I hugged my knees and Reese was spread out, leaning on his hands.

"Can you believe that just a few days ago, we were complete strangers?" Reese asked out of the blue.

"Nope. It's still pretty weird to me when I think about it," I replied.

He laughed and said, "Well, look where we are now. You don't know how happy I am that I met you."

"Haha, just 'cause you get a free trip to Hawaii?" I joked.

Reese's brows furrowed, "No! No way! Just 'cause I actually have a friend."

"Correction: A _best _friend," I said, smiling. He chuckled and repeated in a soft voice, "Yeah, a best friend."

Then that song, Can't Help Falling In Love by Sam Milby, played somewhere nearby. He started to lean toward me and I was confused. Then, I wasn't.

I leaned towards him too. Closer and closer. For a second there, I thought he was going to kiss me.

Ends up, that he just collapsed on my shoulder. I sighed, "Shoulda guessed."

"C'mon, Reese. That's right, get up," I said to myself more than him as I carried his limp body to the hotel.

Heh, what was I thinking? This is Reese! My best friend! Nothing like _that _could ever happen, right?

I shook my head. Just forget about it. This never happened.

"Oy, he fainted of exhaustion. Go fix him or whatever you do when you faint," I said bluntly as I gave Reese's body to Malcolm, who dragged him in their room.

"Geez," I said under my breath while I rubbed my neck and entered my room. Andie was playing Halo 3 on X-Box Live, Monique was getting ready for bed, Piama was already sleeping, and I think JoJo's in the bathroom.

"Damn, I'm tired," I said as I plopped down on the couch next to D.

"Mmh," Piama groaned, "Why are you guys not asleep yet?" She asked as she walked out of her room.

"'Cause freaking Andie won't stop chatting with her nerdy-ass Halo buddies," Mo complained as she threw a hotel pillow at Andie.

Oh yeah, forgot to describe the room. IT'S FREAKING HUGE!!!

It's a FOUR bedroom suite with 3-step stairs and all that wonderful things. We already chose beds. There's like, two beds that the 3-step stairs lead to, and that's where me and D are sleeping.

If you walk down the 3-step stairs, there's a big-ass sofa with a 62 inch plasma, complete with PS2, PS3, and X-Box Live.

Now, to the left of that, first door on the right, is the kitchen, with a stain-less steel fridge, a humongous oak dining table, and an island with lots of wooden cabinets.

Then, across from that is the BIG, BIG, big bathroom, consisting of two showers, and a bathtub.

If you walk out that bathroom, there's a hallway. First door on the right is Monique's room, and the room across that is Lois's.

To the left of the plasma, is Piama's room. To the right of the plasma is my mom's room.

Anyways, we heard the door unlock. "Hahaha, alright, you have a good time now," Lois laughed as she came in with my mom.

By then, I was playing Halo with Andie. "Hey, how'd the dinner go?" Andie asked, not really caring how the dinner went.

"Oh, it was delightful! You know—" and the rest was tuned out.

Lois and Mom forced us to sleep after they noticed we weren't listening 5 minutes later.

I changed into my baggy, plain blue bottoms, and a light blue shirt.

I went to sleep that night thinking about things that I shouldn't be thinking about. Hm, Reese would never kiss me. Maybe--, nah, I'll just let it go.

Like I said before, nothing like that could ever happen, right?

**The Next Day Alex POV**

"Yo Alex! Wake up! You gotta see this!" Max yelled into my ear.

"Uhhh, what the hell do you want? And how did you get into this room?" I asked while groaning and yawning.

"Mo gave me the key. Now, come on! You're not gonna believe this!" he exclaimed as he yanked me out of the bed and pulled me to the couch.

He shoved a newspaper in my face. "Geez, calm down," I said slowly while looking around.

Andie was still sleeping (in a messy position, I might add), Mom was still sleeping, Mo was cooking, and I think Lois and Piama were out eating breakfast.

I turned back to the newspaper and looked at it. "Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Exactly!" Max shouted while bonking his head.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! "Australia: No Place For Squirrels"?! It's awesome!" I shouted excitedly, reading the article.

"You idiot! Read the one with the big picture on it!" Max said, exasperated while shoving a picture in front of me.

"What the eff?!" I screamed. "A-ha, that was the reaction I was looking for," Max said knowingly while nodding like a wise man.

"What the hell do _this _mean?!" I screamed at him while pointing to the front cover.

Before Max could answer, I jumped over the couch, dodged a chair, and rammed into the door. It was open so I just ran into the guys' room.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

"AAHHH!!!"

"What the--?!"

"*snore*"

"Reese! Reese!" I yelled in his ear, trying to wake his sleeping butt up.

"Uhh," he groaned as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down.

"Ow! Hey, wake up!" I commanded while I jumped on his bed.

"Ah! What?! Where?!" He screamed, jolting up from his sleep and frantically flailing his arms everywhere.

"Look at this," I said slowly as I gave him the newspaper.

He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and scratched his head. Aw, he looks so cute when he wakes up. One of his eyes are half-closed and it's so cute and shut up I shouldn't even be thinking this.

"Family of the Year," he read, "What the--?!"

Yes, your suspicions were correct. It is the picture of us on the plane.

"Who took this?!" Reese asked, panicking. "Uh, that dude, what's-his-face," Max said, sliding into the bed.

I read, "By Kevin Mackabur."

The picture was positioned to make us look like we were a family. "Who the hell is that?" Reese asked.

"We don't even know the guy and he's writing stories about us. That's pretty weird," Max stated.

"Hey," I said slowly, a plan forming in my head to the horrible idea generating in another part of my head.

"What?" They both asked at the same time. "Is this the _American _newspaper, or just the Hawaiian?" I asked, horrified.

"No, this is just Hawaiian, why?" Reese said.

I sighed a sigh of relief, "Whew, if this was the American one, we'd be all over America then. Now this newspaper is only given out to all of Hawaii."

"Damn!" Max hissed. "What?" Reese asked.

"I look GOOD in this picture!" Max grinned. I smacked the backside of his head, followed by Reese doing the same thing.

"Oh, man! Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Guess we'll just have to deal with it," I groaned.

"Well, there is one thing," smirked Reese, who was obviously up to something.


	6. I'M SORRY I'll be back Believe it

**Hey, uh, sorry guys, but I'm putting this story on hold. I'M SO SORRY. But, yeah, I have a commitment to other stories, and I have to finish the first one.**

**And, to be truthful, I'm not as obsessed as I used to be with Malcolm in the Middle XD**

**SORRY!!**

**But I do know that I really want to finish this story, though. NO STORY OF MINE GOES UNFINISHED. That's a definite.**

**So, yeah, I'm gonna stop this story for awhile, as much as it pains me to do so ****.**

**I'll continue it sometime around this year, so don't worry. I just don't know when.**

**Don't give up on me, faithful readers, because I WILL be back!**

**Well, bye, I'll see you later. I'M SORRY AGAIN!!**

**DON'T HATE ME!!**


End file.
